Hunters and Treasures
by Lady-Dijana
Summary: A year has passed for our friends and things have changed. Cat will go hunting, but the question is for what?Will it be a lost treasure or questions still unanswered?And what about love?Will a dimmed flame reignite or will a new one burst in its place...
1. Chapter 1:New

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator or Aliens or anything from the movies or books,… But I do own my imagination and the characters I bring to life.

Also, this story is a sequel to Hunted and Hunter, so I hope, to better understand the characters and following unfolding story, you will read that first. Now without further babbling on my part… drum roll please… with great pleasure I present…

* * *

**HUNTERS AND TREASURES**

**Chapter 1: New**

**

* * *

**

The sounds of clicked, trilled, growled and roared conversation didn't diminish one bit when the irritated growls of **"Make way, let me pass! Don't you know this is an emergency!" **tried to get through the crowd. The Yautja, whose growl for attention belonged to, weaved and dodged others of his kind through the crowded Great Hall, his hurried steps never faltered, even when he had to duck a fast approaching platter of food or stumble over a few steps in his haste. Others barely noticed him at all, used to seeing him everywhere always mumbling and rushing at all times of day or night. He was very short for being one of them, his coloring a pale mixture of green blotches on brown skin, with dark blue-ish dreads that were far too short and made themselves obvious by sticking out at odd angles. He also had unfortunately, a rather stout physique where the customary norm was muscular. But for all his outwardly, perhaps even a few inwardly eccentricities, he was the model of efficiency and reliability, for these traits made him indispensable to one of the most powerful Yautjas in existence, which he was right now franticly trying to locate.

Finally getting a glimpse of the tall figure he was searching for, he instantly changed direction, almost crashing into a few hunters, obviously no longer paying much attention to his surroundings, causing quite a few disgruntled growling curses and surprised yelps thrown his way when he recklessly trod on feet. He barely noticed. His mind was completely focused on trying not to lose sight of his quarry and his persistence was rewarded after two more close misses; one with a bottle of C'ntlip and the other with a flailing spear that belonged to an older hunter avidly discussing and on the verge of reenacting a hunt.

Stopping abruptly in front of the High Matriarch, he bent a bow that was over before it could be completed, clicking hastily **"Forgive my bold interruption my Ruler, but I have grave news!" **Glancing down at him, Dahi'ra had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Every, even the smallest occurrence that went wrong or didn't go exactly as planned was "grave news" in the eyes of her efficient palace aide. Turning to him, she clicked **"What is it Berh'in?" **the aide almost roared the words , but caught himself at the last moment, clicking furiously **"She's gone, again! I went to her rooms to fetch her for the gathering but she wasn't there or anywhere in or around the palace!" **Dahi'ra knew exactly who "she" was. Thinking for a moment, she clicked **"Did you try the infirmary? The gardens? The cooking hall?" **the words getting faster every time the aide shook his head **"The baths? The cattle pens? The traders? The armory? The archives?" **at the last one Berh'in paused, he hadn't checked the vast underground hall directly beneath this one, simply because he didn't think the ooman had access there. About to turn around and stomp all the way there, he was stopped by the Matriarch **"Leave it. I will go." **Watching her leave, he let lose a relieved sigh. At least now he could relax a little, eyeing a glass of C'ntlip that passed him on a tray, he debated with himself for a moment before he shrugged and grabbed it, downing the contents in one gulp. It did seem, he supposed, that since the ooman had come to live here, he'd developed quite a fondness for the stuff.

* * *

Down in the archives, the echoing hum of machinery, the activity of tapping and sliding hands were all that was heard when Dahi'ra arrived. Navigating almost endless rows of ancient skeletal trophies of beasts long gone, stone and metal slabs of written words, polished armor and weapons that hadn't been in use for centuries, she couldn't help but muse that her own would find a place here one day, among the prized possessions of rulers past. Their history was kept safe here beneath the palace, where expertly dimmed lights and controlled air would keep their treasures intact for millennia to come.

The human sitting at a large oval table in the centre of the huge chamber, was engrossed in the holographic screen in front of her, sounds of surprise, winces and the occasional barely muted cheer escaped as she watched the holo-battle unfold. To her it was almost like she was there. Stopping behind her, Dahi'ra saw what had the little one so enthralled and couldn't help but be a bit saddened by the sight, for Cat was watching a hunting party on a distant planet and their efforts to overpower a much larger horned and spiked beast. She watched as Cat clutched the edge of the table as one of the warriors was slashed by the beasts mace like tail and thrown to the ground by the impact, clicking she interrupted **"That battle was three months ago child, he has since recovered from those injuries" **

Cat shrieked from surprise, almost falling off her seat, swiveling around she clutched her chest trying to slow down her heart **"Oh my god don't do that! You just scared ten years of off me!"** reaching past her, Dahi'ra pushed a button that made the video stop and disappear, noticing that Cat avoided her eyes as she did so. Sitting in a chair beside her, she clicked **"Have you heard anything from your Clan other than from the reports and holo-feeds?" **Cat had determinately avoided this line of conversation for the past year, focusing her mind and energy on new duties, explorations and research about anything and everything she could get her hands on. Nothing could, however distract her late at night from the hurt she felt as the months had passed and not a word had reached her from home, other than a few short message pads here and there from Azira'ah, but even those had ceased over time. It was hard not to feel resentment at the fact that they'd seemed to forget her very existence. Waving her hand in an aloof gesture, she answered with a smile and disinterest she didn't quite feel **"You know I haven't" **changing the topic, her smile turned real **"I take it the party is in full swing?" **used to the meanings and way the little one spoke by now, Dahi'ra trilled **"That is why I am here." **as she continued the laughter in her voice countered her chastising words **"You were supposed to wait in your rooms. Berh'in was looking for you everywhere and you know how he gets when you disappear on him." **Trying to look contrite, Cat gave up the effort with a laugh **"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't help it! He's wound so tight and rigid with all his rules, it's hilarious when his feathers get ruffled." **Shaking her head, the Matriarch stood, trilling **"Ease up on him little one. Now come, we have delayed long enough I can already hear the drums." **Not hearing anything herself, the human shrugged and followed her friend. Half way up, faint rhythmic beats grew louder as they drew closer to the Great Hall.

The drums signaled the first day of the week long celebrations that were held annually. A festival of sorts that celebrated the births of pups, successful hunts, changes both positive and negative. Homage would be paid to the Goddess Paya for fertility, strength and guidance. To the God Cetanu respect would be shown for their fallen warriors with sparring matches demonstrating hand to hand combat and skills with weapons. Even pups were encouraged to partake in light matches and other hunting techniques or in competitions where they showed off what they'd learned. The practice pyramids scattered around the palace would be filled with cleaver traps and a few dangerous animals let loose inside to provide a challenge to those who wished to show their prowess. Scientists showed their new discoveries, smiths would exhibit new weapons and traders would tempt with bargains. The week then topped off by numerous small hunting parties going into the jungle to hunt for the food that would be eaten on the last night. Last year, Cat had seen part of the festivities, mostly from the balconies around the Great Hall, and later read about them in the archives. She had come to Yaut a few days before the celebrations started, too apprehensive and uncomfortable to join in, she just occasionally observed them when her own company and tangled thoughts had become too much to bear.

Now, as she watched Dahi'ra commandingly enter the Great Hall, her own feet slowed and stopped just outside the entrance. A feeling of utter loneliness washed over her as she looked into the room, watching the Yautjas talk to each other, some with enthusiasm, other with growls, but all of them understanding what the other was saying, while she still got odd looks when she opened her mouth or was simply ignored and dismissed for being an ooman. Honestly, she'd never seen so many Yautja in one place, or act this uninhibited as they drank and ate with gusto. They trilled and roared with laughter at jokes she couldn't quite catch and probably wouldn't understand. They thumped their friends on broad backs and flirted outrageously with females... all of it was overwhelming to say the least.

So distracted by her rising astonishment, she didn't notice anyone approach or stop by her side until a purr vibrated in her ear **"I think you would find it more enjoyable if you went in." **She almost jumped out of her skin **"Aaah!" **whirling around, she knocked into a gray chest and bounced off. Grabbing her by the arms the hunter pulled her upright before she could hit the ground. He was amused when she thumped his chest with a small fist and glared at him **"You brute! You almost gave me a heart attack!"** adding an afterthought as she made sure she was steady **"You should all be forced to wear bells."** Giving a bark of laughter, he trilled **"Perhaps." **he waited for her to look up again before continuing with a purr **"But I think I prefer our encounters like this."** emphasizing his words by pulling her closer. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, as his clawed hands moved to her bare back and his head dipped lower, shock gave way to annoyance. Narrowing her eyes, she did the only thing she could think of under this circumstance. Grabbing his arms for leverage and power, she swung her knee into his groin and her fist into his mandibles **"Pauk! Omph!"** As soon as his grip loosened enough she bolted into the crowd without looking back, bewildered when she realized the roar echoing behind her wasn't from anger but laughter.

* * *

Cat woke up with a headache that in her mind pounded in the exact same rhythm the drums had last night, fighting the urge to cross her eyes, she threw the fur over her head muttering **"Oh this isn't fair, I didn't even drink!"** She'd kept close to the Matriarch the whole evening, not wanting to give Sharky the chance to catch her alone again, being able to excuse herself to go to her rooms when the Yautjas started moving outside to continue their celebration. Groaning and massaging her temples as she threw off her fur, she headed straight for the bathroom for a soothing shower before going looking for something to eat.

Two hours later and feeling like new, she was standing outside on the palace steps, it always struck her how beautiful it was here. On the outside the palace looked like a normal wall of rock situated at the bottom of a cliff, you could only see the huge carved entrance into the stone, statues on either side of it, hiding the magnificence of huge halls and rooms it held like secrets inside. In fact whole city of intricately carved homes with symbols was situated in an enormous canyon, the stone walls on either side holding entrances on different levels. Beyond the edges of the cliffs there was only wild and untamed jungle, a perfect hot and humid world for its bloodthirsty residence. It took Cat months to get used to it and still she couldn't go far for any long periods of time because of the heat.

Taking a few gulps of water from her ever present flask, she stopped to watch two Yautja warriors engaged in hand to hand combat on a raised platform. She had to give them credit, they were impressive. Their movements were fluid and strong, even when one of them crashed to the floor by a well placed blow he somehow managed to make it look graceful. A minute later she cringed _"ouch, that really had to hurt" _when the green warrior missed an opening and was thrown to the ground again by the brown one only after a handful of hits. The small crowd gathered roared a cheer. Looking around at them and then at the green warrior picking himself up, she grinned yelling and jumping **"C'mon Greeny grind that brown excuse for a Yautja into dust! Who's the warrior? You are!"** ignoring the stares she was getting, she kept her eyes on the fight, clapping and whooping when her favorite dealt a few good blows, almost succeeding to throw the brown one down. The match turned more interesting when someone from the crowd threw spears to each of the warriors. Cat shrieked, clutching her flask to her chest **"Look out!" **when the brown one charged, his spear twirling in his hands and then quickly coming from the side, the green one blocked the harsh blow at the last possible moment, staying on the offense and parrying more fast attacks. Her breath caught when the brown warrior crashed his spear down from above, the green one containing the blow by thrusting his own spear up, hands on either side of it, the force propelled him to the edge of the platform. Hearing the crowd roar to the brown one to throw his opponent off, Cat screamed the opposite flailing her fist **"You can take him Greeny! Show'em how it's done! Throw 'im off!" **She jumped up and down **"Yeeesss!" **as the green warrior crouched lower forcing his opponent to tip forward, he then thrust up at him making him stumble back a few paces. It was all the advantage he needed, lunging at him, he hooked his spear under the brown ones neck and jumped almost at the same time, twisting his body in the air far enough so that he hit him in the back with a knee as he came down, releasing one end of his spear in the process. The brown warrior sailed of the platform and landed with a painful dusty thud. No one made a sound. Cat was too far gone to notice **"Yaaaay! You did it! That was amazing!"** Watching her, the green warrior inclined his head and then roared his victory, followed by the crowd. Turning, she grinned **"Oh my god did you see that! The way he jumped and caught him in the back and-" **her words and smile died when she recognized the Yautja next to her, though she didn't see him well last night, she knew it was him. He was about four heads taller than she was, his coloring gray in front with dark gray almost black stripes that started at his sides and probably went around his back as well as down his arms and legs. Tipping her head back she noted his face held the same striped pattern, even his dark grey dreads had black rims on them. What made her even more certain of the name she had given him was that he had completely black eyes just like a shark. He purred at her **"Bloodthirsty little thing aren't you?" **She itched to borrow a spear.

* * *

Let me know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Report

**Chapter 2: Report**

**

* * *

**

Not wanting to make a spectacle of herself, Cat turned away from him with a huff and started walking in the direction of the infirmaries. He was right on her heels, clicking **"You are very shapely for an ooman. Tell me, do most of your females have such curves?" **pausing a second, he trilled **"Or such obvious disinterest in virile males?" **Seeing her stop in her tracks, he stepped back a pace not wanting a repeat of last night. The blows she'd dealt him didn't hurt, but they were dammed uncomfortable for a few moments. Whirling around, Cat made a show of inspecting him; first from head to toe and then slowly walking around him, making contemplative noises in her throat. He was intrigued by her perusal, knowing there was no fault in his appearance and expecting his due praise.

His bubble was deflated when she spoke sweetly **"I find I'm not partial to ashy skin, as it looks very sickly in my opinion. Your locks, though interesting to the eye, do not make me wish to do anything, least of all run my hands through them in wild passion and then there are your eyes…" **pausing, she wondered if she had said too much already, but then thought to hell with it and continued **"Your eyes have the distinct misfortune of being as black as a void." **Adding silently _"like the obvious void in your overblown head"_ aloud she continued, amused **"They may sparkle under light, but I doubt that's the sparkle of intelligence. To your supposed virility, I can only say, that like your appearance, I doubt it would move me. So to conclude I will answer your question. Yes I do like virile males, but not honored warrior…you." **dropping into an elegant curtsy as she finished, stiffening her muscles for the roar and rage that would no doubt follow her insulting set down.

The warrior roared with laughter, almost falling down with the force of his mirth. Cat couldn't believe it. Seeing the astonished look on her face, he laughed even harder before trilling **"That was the most inventive and well executed rejection I have ever heard!" **getting himself together, he trilled **"A truce ooman. I don't think my weak constitution could handle much more of your sweetly wrapped insults!" **His laughter was infectious, and Cat soon found herself extending her hand with a smile **"I will accept your truce, if you stop pursuing me." **Taking her hand, he gently squeezed and released it, teasing **"It will be difficult, but I will do my best to resist. I am Fo'lix." **Shaking her head, she laughed, **"In that case. I'm Cat." **As they both started walking, Cat glanced at him, asking with a grin **"So… does it ever work?" **Trilling, he answered with mock hurt **"On our females. You are however the first ooman and I am a bit disappointed my charms did not work on you." **Patting his arm, she winked **"I wouldn't give up hope. I'm not the only human in the universe and I'm sure there's a willing female somewhere out there." **He sighed, purring **"True, but I doubt they are all like you." **Shoving his arm, Cat wagged her finger at him **"Don't you purr at me Sharky, I'm immune to it." **

After a few more minutes, he excused himself and went off to the training fields, leaving Cat to go into the infirmary like she'd planned. Entering the huge building, she made her way to the back of it, wondering what the healer had in store for her today _"I hope it's not going be as painful as last time."_ Opening the door to the laboratories, she stuck her head in, yelling **"Hellooo, anybody here?" **hearing faint clanking further in, she slowly stepped through the door. She was still a little apprehensive walking into the healers halls because of what had happened with Mi'ren. Her mind knew that that was an atypical, once in a million thing, but it didn't stop her heart from clenching for a moment. She was about to call out again when an irritated growl cut her off **"Will you stop that racket! This is a place of healing, not practicing your vocals!" **Snapping her mouth shut, Cat relaxed when the female whose growl belonged to stepped through a door carrying supplies and a hunters medi-kit. Going to the medical table, Cat hopped on grinning **"Fill me up Doc." **watching as the Yautja worked on something at a table. Doc, as Cat dubbed her, was a huge beige mixture of a female, with a nonexistent bedside manner. But for all her snapping and abrupt growls, she was as gentle as a kitten, provided you did as she demanded, otherwise you'd be strapped down faster than you could squeak "pain killer!". She did not mess around.

"**How did you feel the last time?" **snapping out of her amusement, Cat thought for a moment before answering **"Pretty good. There was a slight fever and I felt nauseous for a day or two, but other than that, it wasn't as bad as before." **As a holographic real time image of her skeleton and insides materialized beside her, she teased **"Look at those muscles, I'll be bench pressing Yautjas in no time!" **Grunting absently, Doc intently observed the holo skeleton, clicking in surprise **"Remarkable, your bone density has increased 13% already and your cell regeneration is starting to boost well above 9.7%. Your body is starting to accept and work with the blood." **The Yautja furiously started tapping on the pad in her hands. Looking at the holo, then at the healer and back again, Cat frowned **"Are you sure? I don't see anything and I don't feel any different at all." **Not getting an answer and completely ignored, she stared at her holo bones trying to see what the healer saw. She couldn't make out any variation at all. She supposed that since she wasn't as sick as a dog anymore, Doc was right. Eight months ago, when they started, Doc gave her 10ccs of neon green blood. It was a nightmare; her body went into shock and then convulsions. After they'd stabilized her she blew up like a balloon, then a day later came the fever, retching and migraines "_Yep, those were the days"_ she was in the infirmary for three weeks, before she felt well enough to be moved to the palace for an additional two weeks of bed rest. Two days later, it started all over again. By the third month, Doc wasn't pleased and so started mixing Cat's blood with Yautja blood before giving it to her. The effect, thank god, wasn't as severe, just a few chills or hot flashes during the night and a headache here and there, these symptoms she could deal with.

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when the healer turned around, the large glass canister she was holding held a lot more blood then she was expecting, it looked like almost one liter, the canister half full. Seeing the look on her face Doc clicked while inserting a needle into the vein in her arm to draw blood into the canister **"Don't look so stunned, I told you we would be increasing the dose." **As they waited Cat occupied herself by looking everywhere other than her arm _"Think about puppies and kittens, chocolate covered err…everything… About kicking a certain Yautjas ass when I see him… " _After what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes, the needle was removed and then another inserted into her other arm, a soft humming heard as a pump started pushing neon red blood into her veins. Cat barely heard the clicked words **"This is your final addition for the next six months to a year, you need some time to recover and adjust."** Gritting her teeth **"Oh joy."** she prepared for the pain that radiated a few seconds later like liquid fire blazing under her skin, moving up her arm first and then through her side to her heart where it was sent everywhere, her body felt like she was burning from the inside out. She could barely keep still and not scream her head off. She didn't know if she would be able to hold out for the three hours it would take for the blood to be slowly pumped in, she was already sweating and breathing as hard as a race horse. Thankfully she didn't have to wonder about it for long as her mind took away the decision by shutting down.

* * *

"**What the pauk do you mean they are gone? They couldn't have just vanished! Not all of them!" **The Yautja on the screen twitched at the High Matriarchs incredulous roars, stammering **"The last transmission was three days ago from Yaut Prime and nothing since my Ruler. It is like they are all-" **Dahira roared **"They are not dead! Most certainly not all seven! It is impossible, they are one of the best hunters we have." **She paced for a moment before growling angrily **"Send me what you have, every conversation, every holo feed, even the ships status logs! I want to know where and when they landed on that pauk'de planet, how much time it took between transmissions and every c'jit step they took! If they so much as nicked a blade I want to know about it. I want EVERYTHING sent within fifteen minutes Elder Zal'taq!"** she didn't wait for him to blurt out his understanding, closing the feed with a slammed fist on the table. Punching another button, she waited impatiently for an answer, clicking over it **"Bring me the ooman Berh'in." **The aide clicked **"The ooman? I believe she is resting my Ruler." **Dahira didn't have time to wait, growling **"Now Berh'in!" **A few seconds later her consoles went off beeping as information flooded in. Opening files, she studied the ships operating systems, supplies and fuel consumption, paying special attention to the motion sensors on the three levels. Moving on to the communications logs and holo feeds when she cleared the ship to be in perfect working order.

Cat was wondering what happened as Berh'in led her in a hurry all over the palace to the High Matriarchs private offices. Following him, she had to run to keep up with his longer stride, questioning breathlessly **"What the hell is going on?" **she was still tired and out of sorts from the healers and in no mood to be led around. He ignored her, picking up the pace. His sudden stop was so abrupt, she ran right into his back, steadying herself and opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. Completely confused when he grabbed her, opened the door and unceremoniously shoved her in, closing the panel in her face. Blinking at the door, Cat wondered _"What the hell! Did he get dropped as a pup one too many times?" _Turning around, her confusion increased as she saw the High Matriarch pace in front of her huge table. She'd never seen the usually steadfast female behave so uncharacteristically. It made the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. _"Something big must have happened." _Her mind immediately jumped to her Clan, especially its Elder, imagining the worst. Her heart started pounding and her hands shook yet she still didn't move. She felt glued to the spot. Some kind of sound must have escaped her because Dahi'ra stopped her pacing and snapped her head in her direction clicking **"Good, you are here. I need to show you something." **Watching her like hawk for a moment, Cat let out a relieved breath, it wasn't about her Clan or Ke'varde. She'd received bad news before and usually it was accompanied by sad and pitying looks. Finally able to move and breathe again, she rushed to the Matriarchs side as Dahi'ra turned to the screens pushing buttons and clicking **"Three days ago, one of our hunting parties was returning to its Clanship, but last minute decided to go to the original home world for a treasure hunt. This was the last transmission:" **the screen flickered to life, showing some kind of long pitch black hallway. Lights occasionally moved on the walls from one of the hunters, making out four of them after a few moments. They all moved cautiously and quietly, to Cat it seemed almost like a normal hunt, that is, until something moved in the shadows. The hunters didn't notice it, going further down the hall. She clutched the back of the chair in front of her, knowing this would end badly. On the screen, the Yautjas made it into a huge room, from what the light touched she could make out that the room was circular with an extremely high ceiling. Crumbling statues were positioned all around it, she counted three, no four distinct openings in the walls and a few smaller ones up higher. Again a shadow moved past them, this time closer to the hunters. One of them must have noticed it too because he started looking around with purpose, silently signaling his party to stop. It was tense watching them look around in the quiet blackness. Then all of a sudden all hell broke loose. One of the hunters disappeared into thin air, the others growled and clicked, flicking lights on surfaces searching for him in hurried motions. Something jumped out of nowhere tackling the hunter who was recording this, blood covered the lens as he was slashed open repeatedly. The last thing that was heard before the screen went blank was the horrifying snap of bones and agonizing roars of the dying, joined by an unfamiliar high pitched half roar, half wail.

Cat didn't know what to say, she'd never heard or seen anything like that in her life. It scared the daylights out of her. Looking at Dahi'ra she could tell this weighed heavily on her powerful shoulders. The Matriarch clicked, staring at the blank screen **"The one you are searching for is with them." **It took Cat a moment to figure out who she was talking about, turning to her she questioned, hoping she was wrong **"What? You mean Mi'rens sister?" **getting a nod as confirmation, she hesitated only a split second before saying with resolve **"I know you're going to send a rescue party. I want in."** Expecting an argument, she was pleased when Dahi'ra sighed and nodded, clicking **"I knew you would. Be clear on this Cat, I am only allowing you to go because you know more about the treasure and that place than anyone else. I know you have studied Selt'ox's notes and every detail that has been stored in the archives. Your objective is the spear, but not at the cost of your life or the hunters lives. If the warriors give you the order to leave, you will go, understood?" **The High Matriarch stared directly at her, knowing the ooman debated the wisdom of such an order, after a moment Cat grudgingly nodded **"Alright, yes I understand." **placing a clawed hand on the oomans small shoulder Dahi'ra clicked quietly **"The team will be assembled at first light, you leave an hour after that. Take care of yourself little one and always be vigilant. Now go prepare what you will need for the journey and then rest." **releasing her, she listened as Cat walked to the door and closed it behind herself. Turning back to screen, the image of a shadow appeared on it, the Matriarch purred with worry **"Paya be with you..." **

**

* * *

**XD review?**  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**

* * *

**

Running out of the bathroom Cat plopped down on the bed and immediately jumped up in pain **"Ow! What the-" **rubbing her stinging rear, she glared at the objects strewn over the furs. She'd sat down on one of her small shurikens, extremely glad that the blades weren't open. Pushing the objects away hastily to make room, she placed the piece of armor she was holding on the bed and stared at it skeptically **"Dear lord I can't wear this." **the damn thing was basically a skimpy metal bustier! She would look like a Viking space hooker in it, especially since she had to wear cooling mesh underneath. She doubted the thin metal breast plate would offer much in the way of protection. Cursing the universe, she sighed, resigning herself to her fate and picked it up, gingerly placing it on her chest and reached behind herself resolutely to buckle the straps that would hold it in place, moaning **"This is really tight, I can't believe I have to wear this."** She should have known the smiths would make her something so sparse. It was probably payback for almost blowing up one of their precious furnaces. Turning around she walked to the window grumbling **"Childish... can't handle a tiny little explosion…Aw hell, I look like a Yautja version of Wonder Woman!"** the last part was aimed at her scowling reflection. The only thing missing was the crown and bracelets.

Reluctantly she had to admit after a few moments that she actually looked good in it. Sexy, but damn it, she didn't want sexy for a treasure hunting expedition! She fought the urge to rant in frustration. On the bright side, the armor was lightweight, silver in color and rimmed with green on the edges and thank god smooth, without decorations or a pair of metal nipples sticking out of it, like she'd seen on a few Yautja females. Looking down at the huge shelf she was sporting, Cat shimmied her shoulders experimentally. Her boobs didn't budge, making her growl in disgust **"I don't even have room for goose bumps in this torture excuse for warrior lingerie!" **even the confining sports bra she used to wear when she was a teenager had more room! Tapping the connecting metal plates that were attached to the bottom of the "bra" and reached to the middle of her abdomen, she bent forward and twisted her body left and right, satisfied that at least her movements weren't restricted, unlike her chest. Staring at the roman soldier style skirt she was wearing, visions of committing gruesome murder danced like fairies in her head as she picked up one of the black leather flaps that barely covered her front and ass, narrowing her eyes menacingly at the leather and metal plated underwear. She'd almost had a fit when she saw that part of her "warrior attire". She wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but geez, there was only so much a relatively modest human could handle. Though she had to awkwardly concede… the underwear was comfortable _"in a medieval chastity belt sort of way." _The way too reveling outfit was a far cry from her usual comfy cargo pants and T-shirt she usually wore on Earth.

Glancing at her whole image again, she sighed trying for a confident smile and failed **"Don't worry you can do this. No one will notice what you're wearing. You're fine."** She would make do with what she had. Squaring her shoulders, she nodded at her reflection and then turned on her heel…and snorted in disbelief. Dismissing her clothes or lack thereof, it was time to check her equipment one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. Opening her makeshift pack, she carefully examined every object she intended to take with her before neatly arranging them in the small bag; three flasks of water, a small emergency medi-kit, a memo pad with information she'd gathered, emergency communicator and some dried food. Then she turned her attention to the assortment of weapons displayed on the bed; reaching for two shurikens she clipped them to her belt. Next a leather strap that held a row of five three inch blades, she tied that to her thigh, smirking "_Great, a garter belt from the racy edition of Guns and Ammo."_ Picking up a whip, she cracked it once with a huge grin just for the fun of it before tying it around her middle smiling with pleasure at being reunited with a familiar old friend. And of course last but not least was the small cylinder bow and arrows Ke'varde had given her. Cat let her fingers linger lovingly on the bow, it held so much memories. Shaking her head to snap out of her thoughts, she murmured **"I miss you, but now is not the time."** before quickly clipping the bow to her belt and strapping the arrows to her back.

Her essential things prepared, she leaned down to put on her steel toed boots. They were the only thing that remained from her time on Earth, she'd probably wear them until they fell apart. That done, she braided her long black hair and rolled the braid, tucking it at the base of her head and secured it with two very sharp hair sticks. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, eyeing the door leading out of her room. She suddenly felt a bit apprehensive, hell scared was more like it. What if she failed? What if she got her team killed? What if Mi'rens sister was already dead and this whole thing, the whole year was a huge mistake? Seeing her fingers shake, she frowned fisting them and stiffened her spine _"No, no if's and but's. You can't go back and change time or know what the future holds. You're gonna do what you know and the best that you can. Now get angry and get a grip, you risked everything for this." _she stomped out snapping **"This had better be worth some rusty old spear."**

**

* * *

**

Outside, Fo'lix paced in front of the flight pod, ignoring the female and male warrior a few feet away in a heated discussion. Only a few hours ago, the Matriarch had sent for him and appointed him to the team that would go to Yaut Prime. That part he could deal with, the part that bothered him was that HE was in charge of the ooman. He'd heard from someone that she was a handful and as stubborn as a hunting dog on the scent of blood when she got anything in her head. He'd doubted the rumors and was eager to seek her out…he had to give them credit after the first time he met her. And now? Being a very good judge of character, he knew without a doubt that what he'd experienced was just a tiny fraction of her diverse temperament. _"How the c'jit am I supposed to keep her in line and out of harm's way?"_ He really didn't think she was going to listen to his orders. He felt unfairly martyred **"Pauk! Why me? I just met the chit." **The Matriarch had made it clear; he'd be as good as dead if anything happened to her. Growling quietly, he shook his head _"Perhaps I am being too rash in my judgments."_he could at least give her the benefit of the doubt _"She will probably be very pliable once we get there and when she realizes she will need my protection." _If he could just say that a few more times and then actually believe it _"yes and when we get back I will be declared High King of Yaut."_ His pacing stopped abruptly as he noticed Cat walking towards them. He saw the satchel, the weapons and the proud commanding attitude she was sporting… he had the sinking suspicion that he'd have better success getting a hard meat queen to roll over. He actually whined **"C'jit, I'm dead."**

Cat stopped in front of Fo'lix, raising a brow in question **"That's it? Only four of us are going?" **The hunter clicked while looking her over **"Yes." **his clicks turned to a seductive purr **"You look very inviting in that armor ooman, I must say you do fill it out." **Expecting his lascivious comment, she rolled her eyes while placing a hand on the shuriken clipped to her belt, saying wryly **"And you'd look very vulnerable without yours."** pointedly glancing at the straps holding his gear in place. He squelched the urge to tease her further but still curiously wondered if she'd do it. Instead he turned to the two warriors and introduced them **"The male is Torr'en and the female Rinia'a." **Inclining her head at each, Cat recognized the green warrior from the sparring match and the sandy colored female as one of the High Matriarchs many guards.

The female nodded back, clicking to everyone **"I take it we are prepared to go?" **getting nods all around, she turned to the flight pod, opened it and motioned to the four seats. The green warrior jumped in, trilling excitedly **"Do you think the rumors hold true of the beasts we will face? The trophies from such a kill would be magnificent!" **The female jumped into the seat in front of the warrior, obviously the pilot, clicking sternly **"Hang the trophies. We are going there as rescuers, not hunters!" **the warrior frowned at the back of her head, growling **"Perhaps, but I doubt you are capable of turning a blind eye to a rare scull Rinia'a. You are just trying to get me to back off and have the kills to yourself!" **Trilling with laughter the large female just shrugged while pushing buttons and bringing forth a humming noise from the pod.

Cat listened to their bantering rivalry with a smile as she tried to figure out how to climb in to her seat behind Torr'en . The edge of the pod was about five feet from the ground, gripping the edge firmly, she jumped up and tried to pull herself up and over, but her grip loosened making her fall back down. She happily blamed the armor. Moving a few steps back to try again, this time at a slight run, she was interrupted by Fo'lix's amused trill **"Do you need some help?"** glaring at the uncooperative pod she stubbornly refused **"No, no I can do it."** The hunter tried not to laugh as he watched her run, jump and then teeter on the edge, half in and half out, rushing forward when she franticly yelped at him **"I'm almost in, give me a hand!" **thrilling with quiet laughter, he grabbed her rear and pushed, hearing a shrieked **"-HEY! Ouch!" **as he jumped into the seat behind her, he avoided getting kicked by her flailing legs.

When Cat finally wriggled herself upright she intended to turn and rip Sharky a new one for groping her, barely catching the end of the words **"-ld on" **clicked from up front, before she was plastered into her seat as the pod lunged forward, the breath knocked right out of her in surprise,** s**he hadn't even noticed they were already in the air! It took a few moments to get settled and buckled into her seat, not to mention getting used to the g's pushing her body back. She wanted the flight to be over, NOW. Turning her head she noticed Sharky was barely feeling anything as he moved around trying to get comfy, she hoped he was sitting on a very sharp rock or pin. After a minute Fo'lix leaned forward, trilling next to her head **"How are you doing? You seem a little tense."** She wanted to smack him **"I'm fine. When are we landing?" **laughing, he trilled **"In a few hours. Don't worry, the pressure will even out when leave the atmosphere in a moment."** She sighed with relief when it happened though she still felt the forces a little it wasn't as bad. Looking around, she forgot about everything as she smiled at the beautiful sight through the panes of the hatch. There were stars everywhere, so close and so brilliant. It was breathtaking to see them like this. Placing her hand on the glass, she felt like she could almost touch them.

The flight was peaceful and smooth. Cat enjoyed it immensely. A few hours into it the two warriors started to argue again, Cat didn't pay much attention to them until she was suddenly upside down, yelping **"Argh! What the crap!"** Her attention was immediately on the two idiots up front, the female growled **"I'm the pilot here, so stop growling at me how to fly! I was a pilot when you were still sprouting you mandibles pup!" **Torr'en growled right back **"Hah! You have no skills! Every pup in existence can turn upside down, just give me the controls and I will show you how to really fly!" **Cat was going to staple his mandibles shut when they landed! The female Rinia'a growled **"Let's see what you can handle pup!" **The pod immediately dipped down then flew straight up gaining speed, the pilot began zigzagging through an imaginary asteroid field and Cat frantically searched for something to hold on to! As they slowed down slightly and leveled out, she let loose a relieved breath thinking it was over and shrieked a heartbeat later when they dipped down again going faster and faster every second and if that wasn't enough they started spinning! She could hear the Yautjas laughing. She yelled **"Are you insane! Stop it! Oh-oh." **she felt her stomach squeezing rapidly and her throat fill with saliva. Slapping a hand over her mouth, her first frenzied thought was _"They'd deserve it if I barfed all over them! Bloody adrenaline shitting morons!"_ but since they were stuck together for god only knew how many hours... As the pilot started to do loops, lunges and swoops Cat started to really panic, clawing at air in front of her she managed to get her hands on Torr'en seat, reaching to the side of it she felt something round and almost pulled his dread out as she was slammed back into her seat when the pod pulled up in a spin! The Yautja roared in pain whirling around in his seat **"What the pauk is your problem! C'jit, you almost scalped me ooman!" **seeing her pale and sweating, her chest heaving and eyes wide, he immediately turned, fearfully roaring to Rinia'a **"STOP! Level out, the ooman's dying!" **The female growled loudly **"Hold on for a few more minutes ooman! We are very close to landing!" **and with that punched it, unknowingly making Cat slam back into her seat AGAIN!**  
**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile on the Yautja home world, a cruiser was docking. Berh'in patiently waited for the visitors to disembark and after a few minutes eight Yautja stopped in front of him. Bowing low, the aide clicked **"Welcome Elder." **As he turned to lead them to the palace he continued** "Your quarters are prepared as you requested. Will you be staying long sir?" **The Elder clicked **"I have not yet decided. The High Matriarch, has she been notified of my presence?" **the aide faltered a step, before resuming and clicked a bit hesitantly **"N-no sir. You see, she had other things on her mind because of the missing hunters on Yaut Prime and since your visit was unannounced, I have yet to notify her. I of course profusely apol-"** waving away the apology and ignoring the slight censure in the words, the Elder said **"In that case I will see her now if she has time. You may lead the rest to their quarters."** As the large warrior passed him, Berh'in clicked hurriedly **"Yes sir, as you wish!" **glancing back the rest of them he clicked **"Follow me."**


	4. Chapter 4:Wits

**Chapter 4: Wits**

**

* * *

**

In her offices, Dahi'ra tried focusing on her work and not glancing every few seconds to the steadily beeping communicator. The slight beeps, sounding more like drum beats to her ears, proclaimed that the rescue party had yet to reach their main destination and when they would, the sound would stop and the party would be incommunicado for the duration of their rescue. It made her edgy and worried. Sadly being a ruler wasn't all festivities, fun and drinking C'ntlip, sometimes she'd happily march someone else to her computers and have them deal with the politics of stubborn Elders who foolishly thought only their own Clan deserved the best, like there weren't over a few hundred clans spread out in space and on the home world in need of her guidance. They would have to take her place as the sole judge, jury and executioner after the evidence of a serious crime was brought to her attention, those accused made public examples of, their agonizing punishments keeping crime almost nonexistent. Not to mention the issues of dealing peacefully with other species, rare ones who knew of the Yautjas existence, some of them harmless and others more sinister.

Sometimes the self serving idiocy she saw in others made her want to sharpen her claws on the huge metal table in front of her, just so that unholy scraping sound would drown out the irritating clicking on her monitors. Her deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a slight chime and without looking up from the pad in her hands she bade **"Enter!" **as the double doors swooshed closed, she clicked absently **"What is it now Berh'in? I told you, I did not wish to be disturbed for the duration." **when the aide didn't answer with his usual flustered promptness, she finally looked up and was more than a little surprised at who she saw standing a few feet away.

The Elder noticed the surprise flicker across her expression, the only indication that his visit took her off guard before her face took on its usual passive structure. Bowing, he clicked **"Forgive my interruption, if you are otherwise occupied…" **he half expected her to dismiss him and was pleased when she motioned to the far wall after only a slight hesitation while clicking **"No, I will speak with you." **she watched him intently as he walked to the discreet panel and took out two glasses and a bottle, trying to figure out what he was doing here and why the hell wasn't she told about him as soon as he entered the atmosphere. His timing quite frankly, as the ooman girl put it, sucked **"I don't believe we had a meeting pending Elder." **He ignored the admonishing tone as he passed her a glass and sat down on the other side of the table **"I was returning from a hunt and heard of the trouble. I came to offer my assistance." **Keeping her steady gaze, he amended with gruff politeness **"If you should require it." **

Dahi'ra almost snorted out loud in disbelief at that, but caught herself at the last moment. She suspected, was almost sure, that that wasn't the only reason he was here. Leaning back in her chair, she feigned boredom, drawling **"That will not be necessary. A party has already been sent to Yaut Prime and I have faith they will be victorious. Each member is the best I have under my command during this circumstance and unfortunate location." **She'd caught his undivided attention with the way she'd said that, with a deliberate inflection in her voice on certain words, like "each member" and "circumstance". His gaze sharpened and his tone lowered **"Let me guess. The ooman is part of the rescue party?"** he knew the answer even before it came from her ever so calmly **"Of course, it is where her previous life's expertise will be utilized to its greatest advantage." **He grunted noncommittally. If she expected him to make a spectacle of himself demanding the oomans return, she had a better chance of living forever. He had nothing more to say to her, other matters would have to wait. Getting up from his chair, he bowed stiffly **"If you will dismiss me, my Ruler."** Waving a hand, she watched him curiously and before he could step out, she stopped him, trilling **"I expect you will be staying a few days then Elder? We have much to discuss…"** pausing for a moment she caught his gaze with a knowing look **"I'm sure Elder, you have not come just because of that unfortunate occurrence..." **Inclining his head, he clicked firmly as he briefly glanced at the beeping communicator **"Of course not. But I would not presume to distract from your obligations. I will be leaving as soon as possible." **As the doors closed behind him, the fidgety little Yautja who had escorted his crew to their quarters was waiting for him, before the smaller one could even open his mandibles to squawk if he needed anything, the Elder growled as he passed **"Take me to my Chief Guard." **the aide stepped hastily out of his way and curiously wondered about the unusual muscle spasm in the warriors jaw as he caught up to him. He'd never seen anything like it.

* * *

Before the hatch completely opened and before anyone even entertained a thought to assist her out of the flight pod, Cat was furiously scrambling out of it head first as if flames were licking at her feet. More than half way out she had the brilliant notion that she should have exited feet first, but it was too late to change direction, she landed with a distinct thud on her side and sent sand dust flying everywhere. She didn't care, she was on solid ground again **"Oooh t-thank y-you! Thank you!" **her exuberant cries were punctuated by her heaving stomach and coughing. She'd never been happier. She pressed her cheek to the sand and started making a sand-angel, delighted to be out of that flying menace **"You are so beautiful, so firm! Promise me we'll never be apart again!"** Her companions thought she'd lost her mind. Torr'en clicked, watching her warily **"She scares me." **Rinia'a glared at him and exploded, wanting to knock him out and almost did with her flailing fists **"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been a back seat flyer this never would have happened! YOU get to tell the Matriarch you broke her ooman!" **Fo'lix was laughing so hard he almost died because he couldn't stop to breathe properly.

Getting up on shaky legs, Cat glared at two flying lunatics, snapping at the male **"I'm not brain damaged, I'm just glad to be out of that thing. Next time you get the urge to open your mandibles Torr'en…count to a thousand and don't."** next she wagged her finger at the female **"And you! You should know better than to let a pup bait you into being more foolish then he is! Experienced Palace Guard my sand covered ass." **her admonishments and mumbling had the unfortunate affect of sending Fo'lix into more peals of laughter, the hunter was gasping and rolling in his seat! Since she wasn't going to step one dainty foot into that contraption again, she satisfied her ruffled feathers by scooping up sand and hurling it at him. Most of which scattered all around, but some managed to get into his mouth and it was her turn to laugh as he sputtered and coughed **"Hey! C'jit I didn't do anything!" **

She was about to indignantly agree with him on that, when frantic blinking and chirping sounded from the pod, she crossed her arms in front of her and cocked an amused eyebrow, looking warily at the flight pod from hell **"Is it gonna blow? **The big female immediately turned to her controls **"No, but something's been picked up on the sensors…"** while the hunter behind her almost climbed on her head to see what she was looking at. It was he that turned to Cat with wide eyes **"Get back in here!" **when she didn't move as fast as he deemed necessary, he growled and hoisted her up **"A sandstorm is coming, we'll be buried in a matter of minutes!" **he had her trussed up and in her seat before she could gasp in outrage for being handled like a rag doll, this was definitely not her day. Even the perpetually cheerful Fo'lix was frowning and tugging down the hatch over them. Looking at her companions, Cat knew something bad was about to happen, biting her lip for a moment she gave that up and chattered **"I've been in dust storms before, they're usually not so bad once you get somewhere safe, the most you have to worry about is that the tiny particles get everywhere and-"** her words died a quick death when she noticed something in the distance, the closer it got the more nervous she became, looking around their haven she patted the pod regretting her earlier hasty words, meekly whispering **"We'll be safe here right?" **somehow, she didn't think this would be like the sandstorms on Earth. They seemed really tiny in comparison to what she saw coming at them.

Noticing her state, Fo'lix squeezed her shoulder reassuringly **"We will be fine Cat." **Whatever effect those calming words might have had, was erased when Torr'en opened his trap **"Only if the glass holds. It could be fine for a few moments, but then if the weight of the mounting sand becomes too much and cracks start to appear because of the pressure, it would only be a matter of seconds before it would implode and sand would start to gather in, and when it would reach our necks we'd be trapped and breathing would be impossible because our lungs wouldn't have room to expand and-mphf"** Cat could have kissed Rinia'a for slapping her hands on his mandibles, the large female hissed **"PUP! C'jit, if I have to die like that, at least let me do it in peace and more importantly silence!" **looking past him, she gentled her tone **"Don't listen to him ooman, it's obvious he barely knows anything about flight pods-"** adding under her breath **"-or flying for that matter." **giving the young warrior a dirty look for upsetting the ooman again, she slid her hand over the glass, purring confidently **"It will hold." **Offended, Torr'en almost pouted **"I do too know about flying! If we had another pod I'd race you through the storm!" **the large female only looked at him for a split second before turning forward in her seat with a huff.

Even with the howling winds and a gigantic sand wall closing in, those two could make a statue crack a smile, and Cat found herself giving a brief grin despite the situation. Feeling her relax under his fingers, Fo'lix clicked **"We should get some rest, this may take a while and we will need all the energy we can get. Paya only knows when we will be able to sleep again." **Loving the idea of a nap, Cat settled herself and tried to block out what was happening outside. Looking out at the sand whipping and gathering around them, the slight shifting and creaking of the pod… sleep was going to be impossible for any of them.

* * *

Entering a gathering chamber on the second floor of the palace, the Elder noticed his Chief Guard conversing amiably with a few senior hunters, raising his hand he dismissed them with a gesture and waited impatiently for the seniors to shuffle out before moving to a seat, clicking **"We are going to Yaut Prime." **Watching him carefully, the Guard clicked **"I take it then, the High Matriarch needs our assistance?" **Looking away for a moment, the Elder silently cursed his friend for knowing him so well, when had the runt become so observant? He was the only one that asked questions and second guessed his decisions, normally he tolerated and even appreciated it, but this time it only served to irritate him. Sighing, he saw no point in lying **"No, but she did not forbid it either."** The Guard straightened in his seat with a start, it was inconceivable! The fact that the High Matriarch refused his help, was the same as if she outright prohibited his further involvement and still he gave the order to go? Catching his commanders set gaze, the reason for this suicide mission popped into his brain, he almost roared a curse out loud.

A female's outraged growl made both their gazes snap to the door **"You can't be serious! What in Payas name could be so important that you would risk being exiled or even killed? The high Matriarch does not forgive disobedience, you know that!" **The Elder gave her a glare that could freeze water **"Mind your tone Xi'ra. This does not concern you." **Instead of doing what was expected of her and leaving, she moved to his side and sat down beside him, grabbing his arm she purred softly **"Forgive me Elder, I did not to mean to raise my voice, but you have to understand my worry." **Another female followed her into the room and almost gagged when she saw the female warrior raising their Elders hand to her cheek, rubbing it there. The guard noticed the newcomer move forward with a low menacing growl and blocked her path whispering **"Don't. It is not our place to interfere." **Giving him a look that pretty much said "the hell it's not" she calmed down after a few moments when he didn't budge and kept staring at her. The Elder moved his hand away and ignored the female beside him, growling at his Chief Guard as he stood **"I need you to prepare the cruiser and select one more to go with us. I will join you in a few hours." **Both warriors left the room, leaving the two females to eye each other distrustfully.

The smaller female stayed in her seat clicking **"Do you know the reason Azira'ah?" **Watching her as cautiously as she would a deadly animal about to attack, the larger female crossed her arms **"It is not my reason to disclose." **The smaller one bolted up with a low growl **"It's her, isn't it?"** she practically spat the next part **"That disgusting ooman creature he secretly pines after." **Azira'sh's hands flew to her sides and she stood ramrod straight glaring **"Watch your tongue! That ooman is more honorable then ten of you Xi'ra. She-" **interrupting her, the small warrior growled **"She left him! She gave up her place by his side and I will be the one claiming it, as it always should have been." **Giving an amused laugh, the larger female forced her coiled body to relax, though she silently doubted the validity of her following words, she hoped they were true none the less, trilling **"I find that laughable. You said it yourself, he still pines for her! When they return I have no doubt he will claim her again." **Turning on her heel, she confidently stalked out of the room, leaving an infuriated female in her wake. Watching the door close behind that sorry excuse for a Yautja, Xi'ra grabbed an empty glass from the table and hurled it at the wall next to the door with a roar, her hands shaking with fury she hissed **"Not if I can help it." **she would figure out a way to clip the claws the ooman had in Ke'varde.


	5. Chapter 5:Start

**Chapter 5: Start**

**

* * *

**

It was so peaceful here, almost sadly so and it smelled like freshly cut grass… she was sitting on the edge of the knee high fish pool, running her hand through the cool water watching the small waves, they reminded her of Ke'varde, the way his muscles rippled when she ran her hands over his arms and stomach. She missed him so much. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel that he was the only one who at least tried to understand her, who found her amusing and laughed at her "ooman antics"… he was there, a few feet away, watching her with almost glowing eyes. She immediately stood and faced him, giving a timid smile. His stance was as rigid and commanding as she remembered and the expression on his face was far from inviting, she couldn't tell what he was thinking from the stony set of his features. Shivering, she wondered where the breeze was coming from since they were standing indoors in the green hall… in a blink he had her in his arms, ever her vigilant protector. Placing her palms gently on his chest, afraid if she made any sudden movements he would disappear, she had to tip her head back to see his face, the need to kiss him so strong, her eyes stung and her throat felt raw as she whispered "You feel like home to me…" moving her hands up his chest to his neck, her body rose on tiptoe of its own volition, she breathed "Please, let me touch you…kiss you…" his arms tightened around her and his head dipped, he clicked "My little **Cat…CAT!" **the dream vanished as someone shook her **"Ooman wake up!" **Fo'lix was about to shake her again, she was choking him with her grip around his neck.

Cat's eyes flew open and she blinked, startled and confused at equally wide black eyes that were only inches from her own. She didn't even remember falling asleep _"How did I get into Fo'lixs arms and more importantly why the hell is my mouth still puckered?"_ Good lord! If there ever was a more embarrassing or awkward moment, she couldn't think of it. This definitely made it all the way to her top ten things to erase from her memory. Carefully easing away, she fumbled **"I didn't…I mean I don't…I was…"** she couldn't think of an intelligent thing to say to explain. How does one politely extricate herself from such a situation? What _could_ she say? Sorry, I was on the verge of a really steamy wet dream? Relaxing her features as casually as she could and resisting the urge to throw herself away from him, she wondered if he would be nice enough to drop her in some deep black hole so she didn't have to do it herself.

Fo'lix knew she had been having a sensual dream, he could smell the tangy scent of heat emanating from her when he first picked her up. Though his body had responded he'd squelched the urge, he knew she was not meant for him. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her, trilling **"You smell very…delectable." **As she felt him shake slightly, her eyes flew up to his in horror _"He thinks this is funny? Oh hell! Did I do anything? Actually kiss him? Rub my body against his?"_ She was starting to hyperventilate and he was trying not to roar with laughter. Fo'lix was thinking he'd never seen a person change color before. She was red all around! He barely managed a serious face as he clicked **"What was going through your mind ooman? I'd be happy to listen to details." **Her temper flared. The letch! There would be Christmas in the deepest circle of hell before she'd admit to anything! Squirming in his grip, she looked everywhere but at him, grounding out **"N-nothing. You can let me down now-" **shutting her eyes, she bit out **"Please."** The devil in him couldn't pass up the opportunity; he released her legs and slid her down his body very slowly and tried not to chuckle as her eyes closed even tighter, she groaned as if in pain and became even redder if possible! She bolted away from him as soon as her feet touched the ground. He took mercy on her and didn't tease her further, though every fiber in his body wanted to, he instead pointed to the two hunters almost half a mile away **"Rinia'a and Torr'en have already started to scout for the entrance. We should join them." **

Grateful to her toes that he wasn't asking any questions and didn't follow her right away, Cat held her head high and almost ran to the other two hunters, desperately needing a moment to get herself and her flaming embarrassment under control. A sigh escaped her, what was one more humiliation in a list of many anyway? Giving herself a mental shake, she distracted herself by looking around as she walked, it struck her how hot and dry it was on this planet, for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but glittering white sand in every direction. Stopping, she turned around and noticed that the flight pod wasn't even visible, only a tiny part of the open hatch was sticking out like a sore thumb, the rest buried deep. A low rattling sound made her whip around and move in its direction, looking at Rinia'a and Torr'en still a good distance away, she knew the noise couldn't have come from them or Fo'lix who was closing and securing the flight pod behind her. Tilting her head, she wondered **"What was that? It sounded almost like a rattle snake, but…different"** a movement of sand from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she snapped her head in its direction, barely breathing as she waited if it would happen again. Nothing moved, Cat grimaced at her overactive imagination _"Great, first you're hearing things and now you're seeing things too. Like they don't think you're nuts enough already…"_ did she just hear something creak and then felt it give under her? She waited, but again nothing. Her eyebrows drew to a slight frown. Her mind was just being hyper under the stress of acting like an idiot before. Shaking her head, her confusion deepened after a few moments of staring straight ahead, the horizon was moving. Trying to lift her leg she couldn't manage it, groaning **"Ooh, this can't be happening!"** Her leg was stuck in something! Turning to the closest warrior, she wildly waved her arms and yelled **"Fo'liiiiiiiiix!" **

Busy pushing buttons in the pod, he didn't look up right away **"I'm coming! Did you find anything?" **In up to her waist, she glared at him, sarcasm dripping from her words **"Of course not, I'm screaming my head off because I'm bored." **she wished she had a huge rock to throw at his thick skull. Intending to count to ten, she gave up at three and yelled **"I'M SINKING YOU LOON!" **moving her foot around, she knew she was in deep trouble. Freezing in place, she mumbled through her teeth **"This is bad, this is very bad…" **taking a deep breath, she bellowed for all she was worth **"GET YOUR GRAY BUTT OVER HERE!" **it seemed her wish about a deep black hole was coming true. Looking over his shoulder, the hunter was on his feet and running in an instant **"Hold on!" **Giving him a scathing look that pretty much said what she thought about his choice of words, she felt something crumbling beneath her, her body plummeted a fraction. Cat knew they had no rope, but hoped it would magically appear somewhere next to her. The only thing holding her in place was the tightly packed sand and what she thought was crumbling stone, every time she breathed she could feel some of it fall away. She felt like she was in an hour glass, the seconds sprinkling down around her.

Before he could reach her, she fearfully stopped him with her palms up **"No! Don't come any closer!" **if he stepped too close, she would drop like a rock. Whatever has holding her in place was precarious at best. Stopping a few feet away, he anxiously growled **"Why the c'jit not? Are you alright? Here…" **taking his spear from his belt, he extended it and took a step forward intending for her to grab it. Feeling the sand give a little more she hissed at him **"Don't. It's too short and if you move even an inch closer the sand could crumble away completely…" **Rinia'a skidded to a stop beside Fo'lix, Torr'en right on her heels, they both tried to think of a way to save the ooman without moving too close. Feeling more give, Cat tried to come up with a clever way to get out of this but her mind kept drawing a blank. If she could just reach her belt… **"I can't feel anything beneath my feet, it could just be an air pocket, but I somehow doubt it…" **looking at her friends worried gazes a crazy idea was starting to take shape, with no time to debate it, she forced a brave grin **"I don't have time for explanations, I need you to act ok?" **Rinia'a and Fo'lix nodded crisply while Torr'en growled **"What are you thinking ooman?"**

Taking a deep breath, Cat violently twisted her body around trying to wriggle her hand to the whip clipped to her belt, as the stone around her chest fell away she could feel her body slip and then drop. Grabbing the handle, she uncoiled the whip and swung it up as fast as she could. Her arm was almost torn out of its socket as her descent came to a sudden stop and her grip almost slipped as her body was slammed into a wall. Her pained yelp and grunt were drowned out by a roar from above. The sand falling in jerks over her head almost blinded her. Grabbing her lifeline with both hands she tried slowing down her pounding heart, it would really suck if she died from a heart attack after she was saved from a fall. Torr'en popped his head over the edge trilling excitedly **"We got her!" **scrambling to Fo'lix he helped the hunter pull the ooman up. Rinia'a grabbed Cat's hands as soon as she was close enough to the edge and heaved her to safety, growling **"That was brave and stupid. I like it, you definitely have flair ooman!" **

Getting up on all fours, Cat was about to say she could do without flair if it meant she wouldn't get into these situations, but before she could open her mouth, a tidal wave of sand and something really big and hard came out of nowhere, slamming them all into the hole! As they fell she was grabbed by one of the warriors and squished to a wall of muscle, both of them jarred to the marrow when his back connected with a hard surface. They rolled down a steep incline in a tangle of limbs. Her head was still spinning when they stopped with an echoing thud and pained groans. Coughing from the dust and sand, Cat managed to straighten herself on her knees, looking around like a nervous meerkat, she could barely make anything out in the pitch black darkness. A growl from beneath her made her jump slightly **"Pauk ouch! Ooman, your knee is crushing my staff!" **She blinked at him dumbly, or she thought she did, for the life of her she couldn't make out Torr'ens features **"Crushing your-? Oh! I'm so sorry!"** hurriedly scrambling off, she bumped into someone else and almost shrieked at Rinia's voice **"Ow…that was some fall, I think I bruised my pride."** The hunter on her other side growled **"Your pride? She bruised all my future pups with her pointy knees!" **Cat glared at his general direction and sputtered offended **"Pointy? Hah! And you're a cushion to land on, Mr. Marble! " **A beam of light blinded them into silence, followed by Fo'lixs voice **"Will you stop that. We need to move."** He was already up and moving the light around before he finished speaking.

Getting to her feet and dusting herself off, Cat tuned on her own shoulder light and gasped at the wall of carved symbols in front of her. Turning, she moved the light above her head, over to the opposite wall and down the hall. Her mouth dropped open** "Holy mother of chocolate!"** The oval passage was filled with writing from top to bottom with stories, legends and a way of life preserved in time, it was an archeologist's pot of gold at the end of the proverbial rainbow! She was as excited as a five year old at a toy store. This had to be documented. She bounded over to Torr'en, grabbed his arms and shook herself silly instead of him, bubbling **"Just imagine what we'll be able to learn! The history here is unbelievable! You have to get everything on video or holo or whatever!" **looking around again, she sighted dreamily "**I can almost hear the walls whispering…" **seeing the dazed look in her eyes, the hunter took a careful step back. For all he knew she was contagious. Turning to Fo'lix he clicked quietly **"Do you understand her?" **the other hunter shrugged **"I think this is for her what hunting is to us." **looking over her shoulder they both shrugged. They were just walls.

Rinia'as growl pierced the momentary silence **"You need to see this. I found…something." **Glancing at the ooman, Torr'en shook his head in exasperation as Fo'lix passed him. If she intended to waste time examining every c'jit, symbol, they would be stuck down here forever. Taking a step closer, he grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and marched down the hall, all the while ignoring her outraged curses. Upside down, Cat glared at his back, hitting it with a fist as she seethed **"I wasn't finished, you pea colored caveman!" **He gave her a grunt, more of acknowledging her existence then her words**. **It really got her riled when they handled her like a sack of potatoes without so much as a -by your leave. She would have followed them-! a brooding expression settled on her face. -Eventually. Her chin almost collided with his back when he jumped over a piece of crumbled wall and again when he stopped. She waited impatiently for him to put her down as she listened to Rinia's hesitant voice **"I'm not sure what happened. I've never seen anything like it. What do you think?" **she could almost envision Fo'lix crouching **"It is nothing I have ever seen, but I've heard of it. This hunt has just gotten more interesting." **Squirming around, Cat tried to see what they were talking about, but Torr'en still kept a firm grip on her thighs. Pushing up from his back, she tried looking over his shoulder and regretted it as soon as she did.

There was a body, if it could even be called that, on the floor at their feet. Taking another glance, she felt her stomach roll as she saw Rinia'a poke it with the tip of her spear and something almost black oozed out. What was left of it was skin, there didn't seem to be many bones in it, it was just a creepy blob. She felt bad for the poor warrior who met such a fate. A part of the corridor behind them was visible because of her shoulder light. Glancing up Cat froze in terror as Torr'en voice reverberated **"Take his wrist comm. We might know something more from it."** There was something moving on the rounded ceiling, clutching Torr'ens head, Cat rasped with fear **"Uhh guys…" **Rinia'a clicked **"Good idea. We just might find out what did this."** The thing stopped and it looked like it was… watching her. She shuddered and tried again to speak **"Guys, there's-"** Fo'lix clicked over her words **"I remember that my grandsire spoke of creatures with six thin legs-" **Cat's eyes zeroed in on those legs. Yep, there were six of them. **"-odd triangle shaped head with a small horn in the middle, pincers and large pointy ears-" **check, check and check. There were a dozen of those things now and they were getting closer every second. Cat cleared her throat nervously, one of her hands dug into Torr'ens shoulder, the other into his scalp. She spoke hurriedly **"Did they have a short round body and were mostly made of something that looked a lot like bone?" **Frowning, Fo'lix clicked **"Yes, but how would you-"** looking up at her panicked expression, he followed her gaze and roared **"RUN!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict

Hey guys and gals! I'm back :D Sorry for the long absence, but there was much to do and take care of in real life, so there wasn't any time to dedicate to my favorite hobby. Luckily, I had a free day with no obligations and I was thrilled to use it to continue this story! More will be coming soon (chapter 7 guaranteed sometime next weekend)! Yaaay!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conflict**

* * *

Checking the status and maintenance logs for their ships cruiser, to make sure everything was in perfect working order for their departure the next morning. Ek'tan wondered why Ke'verde would act so recklessly after everything that had happened. He could not make any sense of this decision, in his mind it bordered on suicide. Soft footsteps and a familiar scent announced he wasn't alone, even before she broke the silence. **"You shouldn't judge him needlessly Ek'tan." **The hunter didn't turn from his controls, but kept on checking the cruiser. **"Why would you think I'm judging him at all Azira'ah?" **The female gave the back of his head an amused look, clicking **"I've known you long enough, to know that you always click your upper tusks together when you don't like how your training is going or when you're bothered by something." **At that, he turned around in his chair abruptly. Before he could say anything, she continued **"And since we're not in the training halls right now…" **Giving her a stern glare, he growled, **"I do no such thing!" **

After what couldn't have been more than a second, the click of his upper tusks rang through the quiet room like a plasma grenade going off. At least that's what it felt like to him. Azira'ah had a hard time keeping the triumphant trill from escaping her throat. Ek'tan only gave her a narrow eyed glare. Forgoing on her deserved amusement, she moved to the seat next to his and got right to the point **"Why can't you forgive her?" **The question had an effect. Ek'tan's shoulders became rigid and he suddenly became very interested in the ships yearly cleansing log. He had no idea someone actually had to take apart the dual plasma engines for cleaning during maintenance, or that one of the cleaning crew once found a small hard meat skull stuffed in the air filtration system. Staring at him expectantly, Azira'ah decided to tolerate his newfound fascination. She could be patient…for a while.

After two hours had passed and he still hadn't even breathed loudly, but kept skimming through the logs for the third, or was it fifth, time. Azira'ah decided on another tactic. She didn't know if it would work on him, but it did prove to be effective with her brother when he was being less than forthcoming with answers. Moving her hand to the metal console, she found a spot void of any buttons or controls and planted her clawed index finger firmly on the flat surface. After giving him a glance from the corner of her left eye, she pulled the claw an inch or two to herself, tapped the metal once and repeated the action over and over,…

Ek'tan did his best to ignore the racket she was making, but it was really starting to grate on his nerves. After another half hour he was ready to chew her finger off. They were both relieved when he none too gently grabbed her wrist. Her finger was really starting to throb.

Growling, Ek'tan released her **"You have made your point, but I still do not wish to speak of it Azira'ah. Respect my decision." **Glaring at him, the female straightened in her seat **"Then listen to me. I need to speak to someone! This silence he is enforcing on us is ridiculous. She was my friend, she was yours and she was even more to him, and yet he demands that we not even acknowledge her existence! Why? She is one of us, one of the Clan, of the family. How can you all act as if she never was and never will be again?" **Rising from her seat, Azira'ah paced while clicking **"And when this mission is over? Everyone knows her "escape" as you all call it, is only temporary. Soon she will be sent back to us, and what then? Will we lock her away somewhere so he will not need to see her? Will she be caged like one of the stock we keep for food, so he will not be tempted?" **The surprise he felt over her tirade was quickly replaced by anger. Standing, Ek'tan growled **"Where has this come from? I know you, yourself, have judged her actions when she disappeared like a coward! You have no right to question his decisions Azira'ah. If he heard you speak this way, you would be banished!" **Growling herself, she interrupted **"My judgment at that time was from sadness and anger, I have since forgiven her actions, because I feel… no, I know there was a reason for her decision. Why can you not see that? Why will you not forgive her!" **Before he even knew what he was doing, Ek'tan roared **"Because she abandoned us! She made me break my vow! I was her protector Azira'ah! It was the last order HE gave me before that pauk'de bastard killed him!"**

The only sound in the large room was the sound of heavy breathing, and when that stopped, only the barely perceptible hum of machinery was heard. Before Azira'ah could apologize, Ek'tan brushed passed her and left the cruiser. She stood there, staring at the spot he'd occupied, realizing that she got more then she bargained for with that argument. The realization was startling and yet unmistakable. She'd seen it in him just before he left. Such strong emotion was hard to hide and even harder to heal. Their race was built and bred to ignore physical pain, not to dwell on emotions. And yet…they still had the capability to feel all of them. Azira'ah could understand… he gave Cat trust, loyalty and maybe even affection. Therefore, it was no surprise, that what he felt now was hurt, betrayed and disappointed.

She also understood why he would not just let it go, why he was so angry at the ooman. Whatever the reasons Cat had for leaving, she did a lot of damage in the process, and she was going to have one hell of a time making things right.

And if Ek'tan could hold a grudge… Shaking her head, she muttered, while leaving the cruiser **"Paya, I pray you know what you are doing."**

* * *

Bouncing on Torr'ens shoulder like a paddleball as he ran behind Fo'lix and Rinia'a, Cat did her best to hold on while staring at the creepy crawlies swarming around the dead body they left behind. She was horrified when those things bit into the body and started sucking out the juices. Slapping a hand over her eyes and peeking through her fingers, she muttered a disgusted "**Oooh that's really gross!" **Hearing beeping over her shoulder, she barely managed to duck to the side as a flash of blue flew past her head. Waaay too close for comfort. Cat instantly forgot her outrage though. Her jaw dropped when her gaze flickered back to the insects, a few of them jumped from the walls right into the plasma blast, almost like they sacrificed themselves for the others who were still feeding. This behavior was unexpected to say the least; it suggested a level of intelligence rarely seen in Earth's insect world. Then again, this wasn't Earth and those things were far removed from the creepy crawly population she was familiar with… It gave her a new appreciation for ants, tiny spiders and bees.

Losing sight of those things after a few tense moments, the four of them made it into the main chamber. Sharky immediately blew the archway of the tunnel they just came from, collapsing a good section of its ceiling so they could take a breather in peace before moving on. Cat was relieved when Torr'en removed her from his shoulder of his own volition. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she gave him a grateful smile and pat on the arm **"Thanks for the ride." **Rubbing her sore abdomen, she winced **"When we get home, remind me to talk to you about installing some shock absorbers in your shoulder armor." **Trilling, he whacked her on the back, making her stumble forward **"Don't push it ooman, or I will make you carry me next time." **Regaining her footing Cat snorted **"And here I thought you guys didn't do humor." **Giving her a look, he clicked **"Who said I was joking?" **

Deciding not to find out if he was serious or not, Cat made her way to the centre of the huge circular chamber. Looking around, she could see three huge closed doors and two open tunnels spread evenly around. Fo'lix clicked a few feet behind her **"The tunnels probably lead to more of those things." **Turning her head, she frowned **"Yeah, and they lead right back to us too. Do you think anyone is in there?" **His answer didn't exactly aspire hope **"Perhaps. However, even if we found someone, I am afraid they would be in the same state as the one we found earlier. Our best chance would be checking the chambers; the seals on the doors have already been broken...recently." **

Her gaze snapped to each door **"How can you tell?" **A more concerning thought followed, making her tune out his answer. Those insect things didn't strike her as the guardians. For one there were too many of them and two they were pretty easy to kill if their numbers didn't become overwhelming in a hurry. The legends told of three guardians, three large, vicious beasts, the legends also implied they would be challenging to overcome, and since there were three doors leading to three rooms…It didn't take much to do the math on that one. One question remained though. If there were three chambers, three beasts and two parts of one spear, what was the third beast guarding? What was behind door number three?

Her contemplation was interrupted by Rinia'a **"I think we should split up, we can cover more ground that way, give us a better chance to find survivors. My tracker has their signals scattered all around." **Fo'lix nodded **"You and Torr'en can take the far right and we will take the middle chamber." **Cat didn't agree with that one **"Sorry to butt in, but I think it would be better if we stick together on this one. We have no idea what we're up against and if you remem-" **Torr'en cut her off **"Nonsense. We do as planned." **Patting her on the head, he purred soothingly **"Don't worry ooman, Fo'lix is more than capable of keeping you out of harm's way." **Before she cut slug him for his condescending manner and argue her point further, he and Rinia'a were moving to their designated door.

She had no choice but to follow Fo'lix to their own. Catching up to him just inside the entrance, she muttered loud enough so he could hear **"You're all idiots. Our chances of survival just dropped by more than half...And by the way… there were 7 huge, warrior Yautja on the team we're here to RESCUE."**

Partly amused and mostly insulted that she had such little faith in his capabilities as a warrior, Fo'lix turned her around by taking hold of her shoulder, intending to berate her. But seeing the genuine worry in her features, he gentled his tone **"That may be true ooman. But you forget, we are one of the best warriors the High Matriarch has under her command. We have never filed her yet and I know we will not fail her now." **Giving her a trilling purr, he teased, stepping closer **"And besides…what kind of a candidate for your mate would I be, if I didn't protect my interests." **Shaking her head with a laugh, Cat grinned back **"I'd hurt you for that, but I think you'd like it Sharky." **Relived that she was her old self again, he led the way down the corridor, noticing they were slowly descending lower.

They both noticed the dead end before they reached it. Cat was considering turning around just as her companion stepped directly in front of it. Turning her shoulder light in his direction, she noticed the slit down the middle of the stone –it was another door. Tracing the edges, Fo'lix clicked after a moment **"This seal has been broken as well. I think it would be best if you wait here Cat." **She had other ideas **"No. I'm going with you. And no, you can't make me change my mind." **There was no way she was going to stay out here counting hieroglyphs; they both had a better chance of getting through this together. Taking her bow and arrows from her belt, Cat nodded when she had them at the ready **"Open it." **

As the huge door slowly slid open, the first thing both of them noticed was the light in the large chamber. The second thing Cat noticed was a Yautja standing on a small square raised platform, three quarters of the way from their position. Seeing the female alive, Cat moved toward her without consideration. Before Fo'lix knew it, his charge was already striding across the floor to the raised warrior. **"Ooman wait!" **Cat immediately slowed down and turned her head toward him, grinning **"C'mon Fo'lix, she's ok!" **Waving her arm, for him to follow, she turned her head back to the female, and noticed something odd;, the female was waiving her off. **"No! Go back! GO!"**

But it was too late for that. It was then that Cat noticed something she missed in her initial excitement at seeing the warrior alive. It made her freeze in her step and stare up in shock. Fifteen feet off the floor were three glass cages holding hundreds of hard meats, all shapes and sizes, from eggs to adults and even immature queens. What was even more frightening though, was the fact that the ceiling above them was starting to lower. Her eyes moved to the walls bellow the cages, and the pieces clicked together in her mind as Cat realized the cages were connected to a pipe system leading bellow the cages and stopping in the walls, from where it was designed to fill the bottom of the chamber. **"Oh. My. God. It's a giant press." **She watched in fascinated horror as the larger hard meats from the second cage got slowly squashed like grapes, and acid started to ooze out of their dying bodies…


	7. Chapter 7:Troublesome

**Chapter 7: Troublesome**

* * *

"**Aww hell."** The words didn't seem adequate enough to sum up her current position.

Though the situation she was in, was embarrassing enough on its own. What with her legs and arms wrapped around Fo'lix, pressing into him more intimately then she'd ever wished to be pressed into anyone. Well, maybe not anyone... Oh, and let's not forget the female Yautja who was presently meshing her bosom into her back. No, being the middle of a waaay too intimate Yautja sandwich wasn't the biggest humiliation Cat faced today. It didn't seem possible, but the list just kept getting worse.

The real whopper was trying to survive the mortification of being the one who caused this whole disaster to begin with. She'd been so bloody careless! She'd walked right into this predicament with her eyes wide open, and utterly blind to what was around her. Good god, this sort of thing hadn't happened to her since she was eight and got lost in a tomb in Giza!

She'd been so preoccupied by finally seeing someone alive, to take stock into what she was happily skipping into. A loud, long-suffering sigh escaped her. So here they were, squished together barely standing on a tiny platform, while acid bubbled and fizzed a few inches below them. _Whoopty freakin' doo._

She felt, more then heard Fo'lix purr. Snapping her head up, Cat glared at him **"Will you stop doing that! It's inappropriate!" **_Inappropriate? Yeah right, that didn't even begin to cover it! _She couldn't help the blush that was making its way up her neck. Cat fluently cursed.

Fo'lix trilled with mirth **"This is the second time today that I have you right where I want you. I cannot help but find this position to be very **_**stimulating**_**." **Yeah, she'd bet he did. Narrowing her eyes at him, she hissed **"I can assure you, there will **_**not**_** be a third!" **Shock widened her eyes and made her voice quiver **"That better be a weapon poking at me Sharky." **Tightening her grip around his neck, Cat tried lifting herself up a bit and away from him, which had the unfortunate affect of pushing her butt into the female behind her. Who it seemed, was the only one taking this experience in stride.

Hearing him groan was not reassuring. **"Stay still ooman, or my spear won't be the only thing poking you!" **For Paya's sake, didn't she know what torture this was for him? Feeling her squirm again, Fo'lix bit back a growled oath. Apparently not.

The female behind Cat, Im'ra, clicked exasperated **"Will you please calm down Fo'lix, your claws are biting into my sides! Ooman, quit your wiggling!" **Momentarily subdued, Cat turned her head and stared everywhere but in front of her, wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this. _"Why couldn't they just make it easy and put bright flashing arrows around the place, with "this way to treasure" written on them?"_ Scowling, she really didn't think that was too much to ask for.

The three of them winced as the black beasts were slowly flattened in the last glass chamber directly above their heads. The noises whey were producing were horrendous in their intensity, not to mention their volume. It wasn't hard not to imagine what they were going through, the pain and terror was almost a tangible thing permeating the air. For Cat, it was difficult not to feel sorry for them, even if they were killing machines.

She tightened her grip on Sharky's neck in fear as even more acid blood oozed out of the walls around them. Looking down, Cat prayed they were high enough from the acerbic liquid. She remembered what it could do, how quickly it could eat away at metal, and knew it would be even quicker with flesh. It made her shudder.

They almost tipped off the platform when Im'ra suddenly let go of Fo'lix's shoulders with one hand, and pointed up **"Look! There is an opening above the lowered section of the ceiling. If one of us can reach it, we can get out." **Cat closed her eyes in relief and Fo'lix clicked determinately **"Ooman, do you still have your whip?" **At her nod, he continued, motioning with his head above them at the closest section of the lowering slab** "Do you see that metal chain holding the slab up? Use the whip to catch it and climb up when it is secure." **Taking a fortifying breath, Cat mumbled **"I'll try, but I need to get higher."** Neither Fo'lix nor she were looking forward to it.

It took a great amount of maneuvering on Cat's part to shimmy her way up Fo'lix's body. As well as a colossal amount of patience on his part, when the armor of her cleavage got hooked for a few moments on his upper tusk. The hunter was sure he was eligible for sainthood for his silent suffering during this maddening new form of torture. A part of him was convinced she was doing it on purpose!

Looking down at him, Cat ordered **"Don't you dare look up my skirt Sharky. You've taken enough liberties as it is." **Trilling, he did just that **"Really ooman, that is the same as telling a thirsty male not to drink!" **She trod on his head a little too cheerfully. **"Oopsy." **Not the least bit contrite as he growled at her like a hungry tiger.

They all tensed when Cat managed to stand up with one foot on his shoulder and the other in Im'ra's. The two Yautjas were now pressed close, while Fo'lix held the female secure around her waist, and Im'ra held the human steady above them by Cat's calves.

Uncoiling her whip, Cat swung it up and almost toppled into the acid when it missed the first time. Staring down at the greenish liquid, Cat gulped some moisture down her dry throat, trying to stop her knees from shaking. She was having a hard time balancing up this high. Gathering her fraying concentration, she swung again and almost whooped for joy when they heard the whip coil around the chain. Tugging on it to make sure it was secure, Cat climbed for all she was worth, hoisting her body up and over the edge of the slab as quickly as she could. Laughing, she yelled **"It's your turn Im'ra! Come on up!" **

Collapsing to her back, Cat worked to steady her racing heart. **"I never want to do anything like that again." **It wasn't even two minutes later that both hunters joined her. Accepting Im'ra's hand as the larger female hauled her to her feet, Cat finally looked at her surroundings and gaped. **"Do you see what I hope I'm not seeing?" **Im'ra's enthusiastic nod wasn't in the least bit encouraging **"I see it as well."**

* * *

Torr'en glared down menacingly at Rinia'a **"Female, if you do not get me down from here at once! I will-" **Giving him a superior look, she interrupted **"You will what? I believe, it would be unwise for you to threaten me, pup. I could very well leave you hanging up there forever." **Looking up at him, trussed up like fat ripe ghaada beast, it was all she could do not to howl with laughter. By the goddess, she had not been so amused on a hunt in ages! Reaching for her shuriken, she growled, while opening the blades **"I told you to look where you step. It is not my fault you ignore everything I say." **Stepping aside, she threw it.

Toppling from the tight chain-link net, the predator landed flat on his back with resonating thwack that made her wince. It had to be painful. Not that he showed it, he was up in flash, roaring **"You could have at least warned me!" **Tilting her head, she trilled calmly **"Well you are down, aren't you? That **_**is**_** what you wanted." **Fuming, Torr'en opened his mandibles to roar outrageously, but closed them with a loud click of his tusks as watched the infuriating female spin on her heel and stalk further into the large black chamber effectively ignoring him. Growling curses, he stomped after her.

He could not believe his foul luck! They had already faced a shower of arrows from the ceiling, a torrent of shurikens from the walls on either side of them, and an attack from the pauk-de insectoids. And after all that, he got surprised by a c'jit net. He would never live this down, he was certain she wouldn't let him.

Trying to move carefully over the shifting stones beneath their feet, they advanced almost at a snail's pace. Every large stone in the floor they stepped on was in essence a pressure plate. It was exceedingly nerve-wracking since most of them did nothing, while a select few had already shown their deadly potential.

Both hunters froze as a click echoed like a burner shoot throughout the chamber. Snapping his head in Rinia'a's direction, he knew she was the one that triggered it. Smelling the air, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he roared **"Rinia'a, drop! NOW!" **Lunging at her as she whirled around, he managed to tackle her to the ground in time, but not before his side got scorched from the flames shooting from all sides of the great chamber.

Rinia'a got the wind knocked out of her when he landed like a boulder on top of her. Her intent to shove him off was instantly forgotten the moment her eyes noticed that his dreads were on fire from the flames directly above them. Frantically swatting at them, she ignored the pain shooting from up her arms from her hands **"You have to get off me! You're on fire! Do it, Torr'en!" **

He ignored her, raising his head and turning it this way and that, looking for a way to avoid the lowering flames. Focusing his vision, he noticed that the flames didn't quite reach the centre of the chamber. Clutching her more firmly to his chest, he growled **"Hold on tight!" **Rolling them both to safety, Torr'en didn't notice the opening in the floor until it was too late, the both dropped over the edge like a rock.

Landing side by side with a thud that sent thick white dust flying everywhere it took them a few moments to get their bearings. Groaning, Rinia'a flipped to her hands and feet, balancing in a guarded crouch. Nudging Torr'en, she hissed at him to be quiet **"We are not alone. Be vigilant."** Feeling him nod, Rinia'a circled through her visor for a heat signature, seeing nothing, she continued until a massive vague shape emerged as she stopped at her night vision setting.

Motioning to the left side of the huge chamber, she was interrupted by Fo'lix's voice speaking into her ear comm. **"We have a visual on the first half of the secondary objective, and its protector. Status huntress?" **Keeping her eyes on the thing in the corner, she spared only a glance to the end of the long chamber **"Confirmed. Second half of the secondary objective located. We have an obstacle in our way, but we can handle it."**

"**Confirmed. Acquire if you can. If not, the priority remains the primary objective. End comm."**

* * *

Ek'tan watched the youth at the controls work to land the cruiser on Yaut Prime. His thoughts however, were elsewhere. Glancing at the hunter beside him, he wondered, not for the first time, what was going through his mind. The Elder seemed grimmer than usual. His features were uncompromising, his shoulders were set, and his overall stance was nothing short of determined. He looked every inch the deadly predator he was.

The young blood pilot clicked as soon as they touched down, turning to his leader **"One cruiser and one flight pod are in the immediate vicinity, Elder. The entrance to the temple is marked straight ahead. I am currently reading six strong life signals and one that is fading as we speak." **The pilot had to physically stop himself from flinching when the Elders hard gaze settled on him.

Ke'varde's growl was low **"Is the fading signal ooman or one of our own?" **Shifting in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable under the unwavering scrutiny, the youth wasn't sure which answer would please his superior. He stammered, glancing at the screen in front of him **"F-from what I can tell, it is o-one of our own." **Grunting, the Elder motioned to his Chief Guard that they were ready to go. Before they stalked out of the cruiser, Ke'varde absently clicked to the pilot **"Have the healer and vessel prepared. We will leave the moment we return."**

Moving through the glittering sand, Ek'tan frowned as a nagging thought needled his brain. Mainly Azira'ahs concerns about what would happen to the ooman upon her return to the Clan. Though he hated to admit it, the state Ke'varde was currently in, he wouldn't put it past him to do exactly what the female feared he would. Moreover, knowing the ooman, well…he would bet his greatest trophy that she would not stand aside meekly and let that happen. Considering the potential blow out, it was a terrifying prospect.

Glancing at his Chief Guard, the Elder clicked, amused **"I would have expected you would be more enthusiastic about the hunt my friend. What has you sulking?" **Ek'tan tilted his head **"I do not sulk. And since you asked, I was thinking of the future." **After a moments hesitation, he clicked **"And the ooman." **Turning his head sharply, all sense of amusement vanished. Ke'varde glared **"What about the ooman?" **Shrugging, the hunter cleared his throat, clicking **"What will you do, if she is…unwilling?" **Stiffening his shoulders, Ke'varde growled dangerously, pure resolve dripping from every word **"Willing or not, it matters little to me. She sealed her fate the moment she entered the hunting ground on her blue planet. She is **_**mine**_**."**

Following his leader into the sandy opening of the temple, Ek'tan shook his head, suppressing his amusement. The little one had no idea what was coming for her. _Paya help anyone or anything foolish enough to stand in his way._

* * *

_Review? o.O  
_


	8. Chapter 8:Beast

**Chapter 8: Beast**

* * *

The two hunters hunkered behind a large outcropping of rock, trying to avoid being flambéed by fierce flames. As quickly as the scorching heat surrounding them began, it stopped. Turning, both predators peeked around the stones trying to determine where their target was located. Torr'en was the first to spot the huge beast, clicking its new location to the huntress by his side.

Nodding, Rinia'a ducked lower motioning her intent before moving from their position in a silent crouch. Creeping to the side, she camouflaged and made her way to the wall, flanking their prey. As the shape became more visible, she frowned in concentration, trying to remember where she'd seen it before.

Smoke billowed from the gaping jaw of the beast as it rumbled threateningly at the intruders that awakened it from its slumber. Moving its head from side to side, it could smell as well as perfectly see both the male and the female, tracking their movements, knowing their intent. It remembered the beings that had imprisoned it here. These two looked a little different, but they had the same stench. Roaring at the male that tried to maneuver behind it, the beast turned its side to him and swiped its massive tail into the hunter.

Torr'en roared back at the challenge. Leaping closer to the beast, he jumped over the axe shaped tip of its tail and crouched as it swiped back, this time a bit higher. The tail changed direction and swooped in a downward swing, making the predator lunge to the side barely avoiding being cleaved in half.

The huntress took the opportunity of the beasts distraction with Torr'en to attack. Using a shuriken in both hands, she popped the razor blades open while charging. When she was close enough to its side, Rinia'a dropped to her armored back skidding under the creature and lifting her weapons to slash open its gut.

The beast reared to its hind legs as soon as it heard her armor scraping the stone floor. Swiping a huge clawed and spiked forearm, it caught the female as she passed sending her crashing into the wall with a triumphant roar. Opening its huge pointed snout wide, it breathed a wall of fire at the male preparing to throw a spear into its unarmored belly.

Moving as fast as he could, Torr'en avoided being burned into a crisp by throwing himself into a small alcove. Worried about his hunting partner, he tried taking a glance as soon as the flames stopped. He cursed as another barrage of fire pounded the wall in front of him the moment he stuck his head out, he growled **"Rinia'a? Female, can you hear me?" **

Shaking the dizziness from her head, Rinia'a answered **"Yes. I'm fine." **Flipping to her feet, she ignored the pain of two broken ribs and searched her mind for a solution. Her eyes fell on the altar holding a part of the spear, moving her gaze up, she noticed a small ledge about a dozen feet above it. **"I have an idea! Cover me!" **Grabbing the shurikens she'd dropped, Rinia'a moved swiftly to the wall containing the ledge and used the sharp blades to climb up.

Hearing metal clicking against stone, the beast turned its head sharply at the noise. Hissing, it turned its massive body, swinging its tail side to side in front of the alcove in case the male had any ideas.

Looking over her shoulder, Rinia'a waited for the creature to face her. When it did, preparing to breathe fire, she aimed her shoulder light in its direction and turned it on full blast. The strong white light blinded the beast, making it toss its head with a pained roar. It was obvious it was more used to the darkness.

The hunter grabbed the opportunity she created by jumping on the creatures back, wrist blades extended. Catching the edges of the beasts armor plates Torr'en held on while it keened, bucking and shaking, working to throw him off. Raising an arm the predator aimed at the slope between two plates and thrust his wrist blade into the thrashing beast, surprised when he couldn't puncture the thick hide.

Standing on the ledge with spear extended, Rinia'a shouted a warning as the creature tilted to the side, bending its front legs **"Look out! It's going to roll!" **Her alert came just in time as the beast dropped down. Torr'en lunged up to its long neck, the only place he could hold on without being crushed under its great weight. It probably wouldn't kill him, but it would most definitely brake a few needed bones.

Feeling the blades on the underside of its unprotected neck, the beast didn't get up from its unfinished roll, instead it froze on its side. Looking up, it saw the female had a fix on its underbelly. It dropped its head in defeat. The hunters had won – it knew.

Death was instantaneous. Rinia'a leaped from the ledge impaling its heart with her spear while at the same time Torr'en severed the beasts head with his wrist blades. Black blood spattered the walls and the hunters. The creature did not make a noise in its death. Only two deafening roars of victory echoed throughout the chamber.

Glancing at the huntress, Torr'en bowed respectfully **"Which part do you chose for your trophy female?" **Tradition dictated that the higher-ranking hunter have first choice.

Frowning at the beasts lifeless eyes, she realized they were completely golden without an iris or pupil. Snapping her head up, she trilled remembering where she'd seen such a beast before. **"I will have the Darkonian's horned head." **By Paya, this was indeed a grand trophy.

Shocked, Torr'en whirled to stare at her **"Darkonian? You are sure?" **At her nod, he trilled excited as a pup **"I will have the tail, it will make a marvelous trophy weapon!" **Moving to its backside me marveled at their fortune. A Darkonian beast was incredibly rare. They almost never left their third dimension ice planet. To find one so far from its forbidden home world was like winning the lottery to the Yautjas.

They took their time tenderly cleaning their trophies, purring as they imagining the praise and envy of the senior hunters, not to mention the bragging rights to the young bloods. They felt more honored today than the day they took their Chiva, if that was possible!

Clipping the pristine white skull to her back, Rinia'a moved to the altar holding their half of the spear. Bowing her head reverently in front of the statue holding the treasure, she clicked while lifting it from Payas hands **"With your blessing and forgiveness my Goddess." **

It seemed the Goddess wasn't in a forgiving mood. The chamber started vibrating, panels opened in the walls and not a second later a tidal wave of frigid water flooded the room, knocking both hunters off balance…

* * *

When some jackass on Earth said things would get worse before they got better, he or she definitely hadn't figured in the Yautjas. As Cat stared at the sight in front of her, she cursed the sadist that designed this damned temple in the first place. Things just got a helluva lot worse…for her.

"**I will **_**not**_** do it." **The bit out words were punctuated by her crossed arms and stubbornly tilted chin. If he thought to do _that_ to her he had another thing coming, mainly her steel toed boot thrust up his striped butt. Cat glared at him, taking a step back as he took a step forward. Stealing a glance at the huntress behind him, she knew there would be no help from that quarter, the female was successfully pretending they didn't exist.

Glaring right back at her, he was starting to lose his patience, growling low **"Either you do it willingly or I will force you, either way it is going to happen." **Noticing she was getting close to the edge, Fo'lix took a step to the side, satisfied when she did the same.

Her arms flew to her sides and her spine stiffened up enough to crack. Cat sputtered in indignation **"Like hell it is! If you **_**think**_**, you can intimidate me with your puppy dog yapping and club-the-female-over-the-head attitude, you can damned well think again buster!" **If she had a newspaper handy she'd smack him on the nose, but since she didn't, she'd settle for an arrow sticking out of his ass before she'd let him get his hands on her! Leaning forward and narrowing her eyes Cat shook her fist at him **"This is the most hair brained idea in the universe! And I'd rather swim in acid then be your flying guinea pig, you…you…oaf! **She glowered. As far as insults went, this wasn't her greatest moment.

Even though he didn't understand a few of the words she'd used, her tone and the ones he did, were enough to make him furious. Fo'lix moved like a hungry carnivore circling its prey **"I **_**know**_** it! More to the point, I strongly suggest you curb your insulting tongue ooman. The High Matriarch made me your keeper on this hunt and I c'jit well know she told you to**_** obey my orders**_**! **The last part came out on an almost deafening roar.

That made Cat pause with a guilty cringe for a second - he was right. She didn't like it. Taking a calming breath, she decided to try another tactic, if a bit degrading one – begging. **"Fo'lix **_**please**_**! Don't do this to me, I can't bear it. I won't! You know how I feel abo-" **Her retreat and words were abruptly cut short by a pair of metal nipples poking the tops of her shoulders just before two steel hands clamped on her arms.

Cat panicked, thrashing and kicking back at the female, connecting with nothing but air **"NO! Damn it!" **she tried head butting her **"Let me go! Please!" **stomping on her feet **"I can't do it." **Nothing worked, she couldn't escape her grip. Oh dear god, she could feel the pressure building in her throat, it took all she had to rasp **"Please…I-I can't-" **her pleading broke on a whimper, making her slump awkwardly. Im'ras unrelenting grip was the only thing holding Cat up.

Fo'lix was convinced it was a deception. However, when the huntress glared at him accusingly and the ooman didn't stop her silent shaking after a few long moments, he felt sympathy well up for the small miserable creature. Pauk, now he did feel like an oaf, and a distinctly callous one at that. Sighing, he moved to stand in front of her. Gently lifting her chin up, Fo'lix purred soothingly, wiping the water from her eyes **"Don't leak tiny one, I understand your fear of high places. The Goddess knows that if there were an alternative I would not demand this of you, but I truly do not see any other way." **He purred louder when she finally looked at him. **"You have my oath, everything will be alright." **

Cat stared at him imploringly, wanting to deny it, to scream her head off and fight tooth and nail, but…glancing at the determined set of his jaw, the iron will reflected in his eyes… she realized it would be pointless. Turning her head to look at the huge gap separating the suspended stone they were standing on and the opening in the opposite wall, she felt her terror rise again. Sinking her nails into his forearm she whispered **"Fo'lix its too far, I'll panic and-" **

He stopped her babbling by tapping a claw over her mouth, growling **"You can do it. You are the most difficult, infuriatingly stubborn ooman I know when you set your mind to something..." **

Cat snorted, raising an eyebrow **"I'm the **_**only**_** human you know." **

Fo'lix nodded for Im'ra to release her. To the ooman he trilled mischievously **"For now. However I will remedy that fact in the future, which I remind you; I will not have if you decide to rather be eaten away by-"**

"**You **_**what**_**?"** It took Cat a moment to close her hanging mouth. She was dimly aware he was trying to distract her from his moronic idea of _throwing_ her across a canyon-sized opening. She stuttered **"You-you-" **gesturing wildly with her hands **"You can't just go to Earth and **_**kidnap**_** some innocent unsuspecting woman!" **She was incredulous when he just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big, or for that matter illegal, deal! Cat resisted the urge to pound some sense into him, bellowing **"You can't be serious!" **She was so focused on him that she hardly noticed Im'ra moving to the far end of the stone they were standing on, running and then jumping like a monkey to the high opening in the wall across from them.

Tilting his head, Fo'lix gave her a sharp look **"And why not? You seem perfectly satisfied with your abduction." **When he'd started this topic it was to divert her attention, but the more thought of it the more the idea appealed to him.** "What makes you think my chosen ooman female will not feel the same? Most females find me irresistible."** Taking the opportunity of her distraction, he scooped her up into his arms and moved to the edge.

Cat snorted, automatically winding an arm around his neck **"Uh huh. Your females and Earth females are two **_**completely**_** different species! And for you information I wasn't abducted, I came here because I wanted to live, I wan-" **Glancing down, she stiffened and grabbed his shoulders in a death grip. God damnit, he tricked her! Cat seethed with clenched teeth **"I really hate you right now."**

"**I know. I forgive you." **The strangled noise she made in her throat was vastly amusing. Shifting her in his arms so that the soles of her feet were in a firm grip in his right hand and that his left palm was supporting her abdomen, he clicked completely serious **"Cat, I need you to brace yourself otherwise this will not work. As soon as I release you, remember to extend your hands, do you understand?" **

In the position she was in, suspended half over the edge, Cat had a hard time suppressing a wave of all consuming panic. Sinking her nails into Fo'lixs arm and gulping air, she tried to focus on the female waiting to catch her on the other side. She'd always been afraid of heights, but she could deal with them for a little while if she didn't see the deadly drop she was currently staring at. Closing her eyes tightly, her voice shook **"Please, let me down, I can't doooOOO-AAAAAAAhhh" **

Cat screamed like a banshee, suddenly propelled through the air. Thrusting her hands out in front of herself, she was positive her heart stopped beating. Air rushed passed her ears, her stomach was in her throat and she had the ridiculous hope that she'd suddenly sprout wings.

As abruptly as her unwanted flight began, it ended.

A vice clamped on one of her wrists, a mighty roar echoed and she slammed bodily into an unyielding surface. Stars exploded in her head at the bone jarring impact. Struggling to breathe, Cat opened her eyes looking up at the large female predator pulling her to safety. Shaking and seeing double, she felt like she was drunk and about to puke. As soon as she felt a solid surface beneath her, Cat promptly and very gratefully passed out.

* * *

:D


	9. Chapter 9:Beast part 2

**Chapter 9: Beast part 2.  
**

* * *

Someone slapped her - hard. Shooting up to a sitting position, Cat glared fuzzily at Im'ra **"Goddammit, OW!" **That really hurt! **"What the hell was that for?"** Her left cheek felt like it was on fire. Im'ra obviously had no concept of the words gentle tap.

The huntress shrugged **"You were taking too long to wake up." **

Cat gave her a scorching look. **"Gee, thanks." **

The sarcasm went right over the Predators head; she trilled **"You are most welcome, ooman."**

Shaking her head with a sigh, Cat got to her feet, noticing they were no longer up in the walls opening, but down in a humongous chamber behind a crumbling wall. Turning to the huntress, she asked while looking around **"Where's Fo – Heeey!" **Her words were cut off when Im'ra grabbed her arm and tugged her aside, just as green glob sailed past her head.

Surprised, Cat immediately righted herself and whipped her head around, staring incredulously over the five-foot wall shielding them from something that looked remarkably like a mixture between a hard meat and a predator preparing to heave another loogie at her from across the chamber.

She blinked. **"Did that thing just **_**spit**_** at me?"** Cat ducked when another slime ball flew in her direction. This one splattered on the wall in front of her, smelling as rank as week old compost. Her nose wrinkled in disgust **"What is that thing? And why in the world does it keep spitting at me!" **That was something she just couldn't get past.

They both crouched lower. Im'ra reached up and scraped a bit of the substance with the blade of her shuriken, watching as the tip got eaten away. **"Be careful, ooman. Most of its saliva is composed of very concentrated acid. "**

Staring at the sizzling goop and then at Im'ra, Cat gave her a "ya' think?" look. If she hated anything, it was people that ejected their bodily fluids in public. There was nothing worse than a jackass expectorating his slobber on the sidewalk. Gross. To realize that that particular habit extended Earths reach, drastically lowered her opinion on space travel and meeting other races.

A beep on Im'ras comm. went off. Pushing a button on her wrist, she opened the line **"What have you found Fo'lix? Is she still alive?" **

Cat's ears perked up. Found who? Where? She could only hear Im'ras side of the conversation and curiously wondered what was going on. Had he found Sha'rra?

"**Are you certain? ... Yes, I understand…" **Closing the connection, Im'ra turned to Cat **"While you were recovering from your faint- " **

Cat crossed her arms, grumbling **"I did not faint!" **amending **"I got knocked out." **She glowered **"And it wasn't even my fault if you'd remember."**

The large female trilled with laughter and shrugged **"Call it what you will. As I was saying…Fo'lix detected a life signal close by and went on to investigate. He requested that we wait for him here. He will send a signal and we are to distract the beast when they are close enough. The female he discovered is injured and will need assistance."**

Cat desperately wanted to ask if he told her who it was, but was stopped from speaking by a earsplitting shriek followed by a roar. Both hunter and human whirled around, peeking over the wall.

The black alien-mix monstrosity had cornered one of those insectoid creatures. Cat gaped as the monster jumped on the insect, managed to flip it on its back and thrust its sharp claws into its boned underbelly, tearing the creature open. Blue-ish blood spattered everywhere and the victor howled a triumphant screech that had Cat covering her ears.

She couldn't take tear her eyes of the sight, whispering **"What is it doing?" **

What happened next gave her the answer. It was as nauseating as it was fascinating; the black monster practically dived into the insect's guts. Sounds of bones crunching and flesh tearing, followed by occasional slurping noises reverberated around the whole chamber. It was like watching a starving lion tear into a gazelle, only far gorier, if that was even possible.

Im'ras clicking drew Cat out of her disturbed daze **"When the seals were broken by the hunting party, the protectors were released from stasis and it would seem that the insectoids are a food source for the guardians." **

"**Stasis?" **

The huntress gave her an amused look **"Of course. Or did you think the creatures could survive here unaided for millennia?" **She turned her attention back on the feeding **"Most of the beings we hunt don't have long life spans. Stasis is a way to keeping our hunting grounds fertile and challenging for long periods of time, and for newer generations. A practice that has been in use for longer than anyone can remember anymore."**

"**How industrious of you." **Cat murmured. One had to admire their almost fanatical dedication. God forbid they ever run out of deadly prey. She just couldn't see the proud and mighty Yautjas becoming domesticated couch potatoes, hunting nothing more threatening than a field mouse. Cat grinned. They'd probably annihilate themselves before they'd let that happen.

Noticing the smile, the huntress clicked **"What has you so amused?" **Three long beeps sounded from Im'ras wrist **"Never mind. It is time." **Popping her wrist blades and shuriken, Im'ra rose to her feet, giving Cat a pointed look **"Prepare your bow, I wan't you to stay as far away from the beast as possible. Take a higher position and keep a wall or stone in front of you at all times in case of projectiles. Understood?"**

Talk about insulting! Did they all think she was incapable of logic or common sense? She had no delusions of grandeur and was certainly no Rambo, but jeez, they could at least give her a little bit of credit. Cat rolled her eyes, giving her a mock salute **"Yes ma'am!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Torr'en was having trouble keeping Rinia'a from drowning. It was a fine time to discover the huntress couldn't swim! Thank the Goddess, they had the good sense to get out of their armor and weapons. The only thing they had kept were the trophies. The frigid water had quickly overwhelmed them; taking only scant minutes to rise dangerously high, and by now it was almost to the top of the chamber.

They needed to get out, quickly. Where was the c'jit opening in the ceiling? He shook water from his eyes, trying to remember where they fell in. It was so dark in here he could barely make out the female he was holding up. He knew it was only a matter of time until they suffered terminal effects of hypothermia. His strength was already wanning and his thoughts were getting alarmingly sluggish.

Rinia'a shook in his grip, gasping and clicking shakily **"Y-y-you need to go T-Torr'en, i-if you don't save y-yourself, we w-will both die here." **

"**You are r-right…" **he shook his head, panting out a growl **"H-however, I w-will not leave you!" **But he would have to ease his hold so he could move more freely. Getting a firm grip on her arm, he maneuvered them slowly, hopefully in the right direction. Feeling the ceiling scrape his dreads, Torr'en redoubled his efforts, praying that they could make it out in time.

Pauk his stubborn hide! He was set on getting them both killed! Rinia'a could barely breathe. Broken ribs and fear had her almost hyperventilating. Terror struck her as she felt his grip on her arm slip slightly and her claws automatically tightened on his forearm. She really didn't wish to die in such an undignified manner, but she even less wanted to bestow the same fate on him.

Torr'en cursed as his grip slipped again, completely shocked when Rinia'a slid from his reach. **"RINIA'A!" **There was no answer, not even a splash. Pauk! Pauk! Pauk! He was going to kill her! No, first he was going to save her, then he was going to torture her, and _then_ he was going to kill her! Taking a deep breath, Torr'en dove under the surface.

Alarm spread when he couldn't find her right away. After a few tense minutes, his lungs started to burn under the strain, but he couldn't give up. Going deeper, Torr'en was almost ready to give up when he felt his foot brush something soft. There! Reaching down, his fingers came into contact with something round. Realizing it was a dread, he pulled, brining her body up to his reach. Wrapping an arm around her middle, he kicked his legs, now desperate to reach the surface.

He almost panicked when his hand touched nothing but stone. The water had reached its limit. They were completely trapped. Frantically running his free hand around as far as he could reach without dropping the heavy female, he hoped he'd feel the edge of an opening. He had to! His lungs were ready to explode, he knew couldn't hold on anymore.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and a moment later both hunters were hauled to the edge of the opening they'd been searching for. Torr'enn gasped a lung-full of warm air, coughing up water. He barely had strength left to push Rinia'as body out of the water. Thankfully he didn't have to as someone else pulled her out before him.

"**Still drowning in impulsiveness I see."**

Looking up, he met the concerned gaze of an honored hunter he remembered from his youth. Shivering, he trilled **"I r-recall you t-telling me no one w-would save my hide if I d-didn't save it m-myself, Ek'tan."**

The Chief Guard shook his head **"I also remember telling that young blood he needed to stay out of trouble." **Clapping him on the shoulder, he trilled **"I am glad that some things remain unchanged Torr'en. It is good to see you!"**

"**It would probably better if the circumstances were different. I still owe you a drink, if memory serves. Now I believe it is two." **he trilled. Hearing coughing and heaving, he instantly turned his attention to Rinia'a and the warrior tending to her. **"How is she, Elder?"**

Ke'varde had the female turned on her side, patting her back so she'd get all the water out of her lungs **"She will live."**

Rinia'a sputtered out more water **"I can speak-" **a fit of dry heaves interrupted her **"-for myself." **Well, she would in another minute or two anyway.

The Elder sighed, but kept up the motions on her back. It seemed his oomans influence reached far. The female almost sounded as stubborn as Cat. The closer he got to her, the more his need to see her again grew. He wondered if she'd changed much in the last year, if she was still as infuriating as ever, if she still… He cut that thought short, not in the mood to examine that particular area yet. Getting up, he helped Rinia'a to her feet and growled **"We need to go and you two need to get moving to circulate your blood, build up your core temperature."**

Glancing over the practically naked hunters, Ek'tan unclipped a spear and whip from his belt **"Here, you might need this." **He gave the first to the female and the other to Torr'en.

Both hunters nodded gratefully. Torr'en clicked after a few minutes of walking **"I hadn't been informed you would be joining us honored ones, we would have waited for your arrival had we known."**

Stealing a glance at Ke'varde, Ek'tan trilled **"It was a last minute decision. There is someone very important here we have come to retrieve."**

Rinia'a gave him a confused look, rasping past her sore throat **"Don't you mean **_**something**_** important?" **patting the ancient spear piece she had clipped to her belt.

He shrugged, amusement glinting in his eyes **"I mean what I say."**

* * *

It took them just under half an hour of following the four life signals until they reached the correct chamber. The first thing most of them noticed was the mixed breed and the two hunters engaged in battling with it. It was, as yet an undecided match.

Ke'varde on the other hand, only noticed the goddess precariously perched on a crumbling ledge, holding a bow and arrow and wearing so little it made his blood boil. He vowed to murder the pauk-de bastard that gave her that armor. He roared before he thought **"GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR FOOL NECK!"**

Cat almost fell off the ledge with heart palpitations. She knew that voice! Whirling around, she lost her grip on the bow. Cat gawked, totally floored **"Ke'varde?" **For a moment there, she was certain she was seeing things!

The arrow whizzed through the air and impaled itself right between Ke'varde's feet. The hunter crossed his arms over his chest and locked his stony yellow gaze to her wide emerald one, daring her to disobey.

Everyone froze at the issued challenge and six pairs of eyes stared at the Elder. Even the beast seemed confused. Ek'tan leaned closer to Rinia'a, whispering **"You wished to know who we have come for…" **he nodded toward the ooman **"We came to retrieve the Elders lifemate." **He could barely suppress his roar of laughter as her mandibles dropped open and she gaped at him…


	10. Chapter 10:Unexpected

**Chapter 10: Unexpected**

* * *

It really wasn't often that Cat was struck dumb enough to be totally speechless. Hell, she could probably count the times that had happened on one hand! In her life! So it was really creepy when everyone (including the beast) were completely quiet for, what felt like an eternity, but was actually a scant minute or two. Staring dumbly cross at Ke'varde, she had the absurd thought that a cricket should be chirping loudly somewhere close.

While everyone's gaze was shifting from her loudmouth-once-upon-a-time-mate (she had no clue as to where they stood on that now) and back to her, Cat stared at him trying **not** to notice how blasted delicious he looked. Dammit.

Quickly giving up on trying to tear her eyes off him, she looked her fill instead, fervently hoping a puddle of drool wasn't forming at her feet. _Had he gotten bigger in the last year? Not taller, no, but…definitely bulkier_. Ke'varde was wearing a polished silvery chest guard and matching braces on his lower legs and arms that accentuated his green skin and black stripes. He looked shiny and dark at the same time. And the ferocious scowl he was aiming at her was just too cute for words. She wanted to blow him a kiss. Probably not a good idea since a muscle in his jaw was twitching ominously.

Goodness, the man had the body of a Greek god before, but now, with the added definition and armor…ooo mama! Her libido was shooting fireworks in her stomach. Pressing a hand into her belly, Cat tried to stop the telling riot. Distracting herself by moving her eyes up his muscular arms, she noted the gold, double weaved armband on his right bicep pronouncing his honored warrior and Elder status. Instantly shifting her eyes to his dreads, she saw a ridiculous number of silvery beads clasped onto them as well for, she assumed, the same reasons. As far as she knew each bead proclaimed a successful hunt, and by the look of it, he hadn't been idle for the past year.

A bubble of pride for the big lug threatened to erupt in Cat's chest; he had accomplished so much in such a short time. However, a burst of sadness knifed her at the same time. She had missed **so** much too. Both were almost swept away by a flash of irritation. _What did you expect, you twit?_ a voice in the back of her head hissed _That he was just gonna mope around and hopelessly pine for you for a bloody year? _Well, maybe a little.

Cat was so engrossed she didn't notice the huge black mixed-breed beast coughing up another wad of acid in her direction, much less the desperate shout from someone to look out. One minute she was standing there on a raised stone ogling Ke'varde like an obsessed hormone swamped teenager, and the next, she was flat on her back trying to remember how to breathe, while a crushing black and gray boulder squished her painfully into the cold floor.

The boulder growled, **"Are you alright?"**

Stunned and gasping for air, Cat glared up at a pair of concerned black eyes, managing only a nod as a thundering roar rent through the huge chamber and shook it. Not a second later Fo'lix's eyes widened in surprise as a huge clawed hand grabbed him by the neck and peeled him off her before either of them knew what happened.

Shooting up to her feet, Cat gaped at Ke'varde as he shook the smaller hunter like a tambourine. Fo'lix's feet were four inches off the ground and he was franticly trying to loosen the death grip crushing his windpipe while Ke'varde growled accusingly. **"You could have killed her!" **bringing the gasping fool closer to his face, he continued with low deadly menace **"If you **_**ever**_** touch her again, I will rip your intestines out through your mouth, pup."**

Seeing that Fo'lix was turning an alarming shade of light gray, Cat rushed up to them and demanded **"Ke'varde! Put him down this instant!" **He ignored her. She grabbed his arm trying to tug him off balance and only managed to jar herself, shouting, **"Are you deaf! Let go!"** Damn it! When that didn't work she kicked him in the shin, **"Put him down! He saved my life!" **at least she hoped that's what the gray-not-so-wonder had been doing. It all happened too fast for her to notice anything.

Dropping the runt like a piece of foul meat, Ke'varde turned his attention to his mate. **"Does your foolish immature stubbornness have no bounds? I told you to get down from there before you injured yourself! By the Goddess female, have you no sense of self-preservation?" **he roared at her furiously. C'jit, his heart had almost stopped when she'd sailed off her perch and that dung brained excuse for a warrior landed on her like so much soon-to-be-dead weight.

Astounded, Cat planted her hands firmly on her hips, ignoring the temptation to smack him upside the head. With her luck, she'd break her wrist. She spared a brief glanced for Fo'lix as he coughed and sputtered at their feet. He'd live. She pinned a flashing glare on the neanderthal in front of her. **"Have you been sniffing glue? You can't possibly blame this on me! If anything, this is absolutely your fault!" **By god, she didn't remember him being this arrogant! Sure, he'd been to some degree, condescending and overprotective too, but this?

Ke'varde stared at her as if she'd lost her mind **"My fault! **_**You**_** almost got **_**yourself**_** squashed like a mindless insect, and it was **_**my**_** fault?-" **Fleetingly he wondered how the hell could things get out of hand so quickly. This definitely wasn't the reunion he'd had in mind. Ke'varde couldn't decide if he wanted to shake some sense into her, or grab her to his chest and rub himself all over her. After a year of separation, only one thought stood out in his addled brain. She was gorgeous when she was yelling at him.

"**Yes, yours!" **Cat snapped, poking him in the chest for emphasis. **"If it weren't for you, suddenly appearing out of thin air roaring like a rabid bear, I would have been paying attention and gotten out of the way in time on my own! And all this-" **she swept a hand at the three of them **"could have been avoided!" **She didn't dare admit what had really distracted her. Her eyes dropped to his wide, drool inducing, armor clad chest and she gulped, suddenly struck with the realization that _he was actually here_. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy. It was real! All 8ft., 350 something pounds of roaring, gorgeously sculpted alien muscle stood not three feet away from her. She mentally slapped herself. _Get your head out of the gutter! You're supposed to be angry, remember!_ Her nostrils flared like a bulls. Great. Now she was mad at herself. How in the world could he have such a maddening affect on her?

He growled **"Like hell it is!" **She must have knocked her head when she'd landed. It was the only explanation Ke'varde could come up with for the nonsense she was spouting. They were standing only a hairs breadth apart now and suddenly his entire mind zeroed in, focused on single one thing. Her scent. Spice and ocean freshness mixed with salty sweat. And something more…something subtle underneath. His head tilted thoughtfully and he inhaled deeply. Then realization struck and was almost enough to make him dizzy. It was desire, a faint musk but unmistakable. She. **wanted**. him. He stared at the top of her head.

Something changed in the atmosphere suddenly, making Cat forget whatever it was she was about to yell at him. She frowned into his chest plate as a shiver ran up her spine. It was familiar, but…hmm…what was it? Perplexed, she took a quick look around. Im'ra was now aided by Torr'en and Rinia'a in the fight against the beast. They were winning, so that wasn't it. Turning her head, she noticed Ek'tan a few feet away pretending to mind his own business… so it couldn't be him giving off the strange vibe. Glancing at Fo'lix, Cat noticed he was rubbing his bruised throat and staring at Ke'varde with a narrow eyed glare. Him? No.

Finally looking up, Cat froze like a trapped deer. **"Oh hell…" **Even though his posture was the same, with his legs braced slightly apart and his arms almost casually folded across his chest, Ke'varde looked unbelievably tense, ready to pounce. The words deceptively calm popped into her brain. The intense half-lidded look he was giving her was anything but deceptive or calm. It was deliberately scorching and it made alarm bells go of in her head.

Cat remembered that look, and all that followed it. **"Uhh…" **she managed, sounding like someone whose brain just turned to pudding. A muscle in his shoulder twitched and she jumped back as if he'd made a grab for her. The first and only time she'd seen that look had been the night she'd left. In the bathroom…against the wall. _He can't possibly want to…! _Cat gaped like a landed trout. _Not here! Not now, in front of…!_ A top-secret thrill shot through her at the thought. She didn't dare acknowledge it. Instead, she balled her fists to slug him if he tried anything funny. She glared and spoke through clenched teeth** "Don't you dare even thi-"**

"**Elder, I apologize for interrupting this…er… intensely tender moment, but the pilot reports a sand storm gathering. If we do not leave soon, we will have to remain until it passes."**

Starting at the intrusion and tearing her eyes away from Ke'varde, Cat locked her knees in place by sheer willpower, suddenly feeling like her legs were made of Jell-o. _Oh, thank god! _Cat could have -for once- kissed Brown-ass for interrupting!

Ke'varde wasn't so pleased. He didn't take his eyes off her while giving a swift nod and clicking **"Very well. Have Torr'en and Fo'lix secure the injured female. And tell the other two females to stop toying with their prey and kill it quickly."** His mandibles twitched in amusement as Cat gave him a disgruntled glare, whirled on her heel and stomped away without so much as a respectful head tilt. If it were anyone else, he'd have challenged them for ignoring his authority. When she did it, he just wanted to purr. Un-c'jit-believable.

His eyes dropped to regard Fo'lix and he growled quietly, **"I will speak with you privately when we return to the home world." **Ke'varde noticed the younger hunter wanted to say something, but apparently thought better of it, bowed stiffly and stalked away to do as ordered.

Ek'tan watched Cat stomp across the chamber to help with the injured female. He trilled to his superior **"I think that went rather well." **

Remembering the murderous glare she shot him before moving off, Ke'varde gave him a wry look **"Perfectly. She was about to dismember me." **

Ek'tan shrugged, unconcerned **"You always did prefer females with a temper." **Looking thoughtful for a moment, he then turned serious **"I anticipate that there will be some trouble when we return."**

It was Ke'varde's turn to shrug **"I will deal with the High Matriarch." **He didn't much care if Dahi'ra decided to punish him. His already strained patience had evaporated the moment he'd heard the rumor that the ooman was sent to this barren planet. Ke'varde was pissed that the High Matriarch had knowingly put his mate in danger. Dahi'ra was supposed to keep Cat in line, keep her safe! Not to make it easy for her to get into trouble! And the Gods knew, Cat attracted trouble like a moth to a flame.

That's not the problem Ek'tan had in mind. He'd noticed the unspoken exchange between Ke'varde and Cat (they probably all did), the way they were both staring at each other made it quite obvious there was still something there. Because of that, some of his resentment toward the ooman dissipated. However, that didn't ease another worry he'd previously dismissed with casual indifference, but if Azira'ah's instincts regarding Xi'ra were correct …He suppressed a shudder. Things could turn unpleasant very quickly.

Squatting beside the downed huntress, Cat tried to ignore the two stooges staring a hole though her back. Removing the small pack she carried, she took out a flask of water and tried coaxing the female to drink, not daring to do anything more since her mind was drifting elsewhere, spinning with questions. The most prominent being; what in the world was he doing here? Followed by; did Da'hira sent him? Or had he come on his own?

Cat snorted. Of course he came on his own. Dahi'ra would have mentioned something if it were otherwise…wouldn't she? Cat wasn't so sure. The beasts wailing roar made her jump and whirl around. She'd completely forgotten about the damn thing.

Rinia'a and Im'ra had it pinned to a wall through its shoulders by spears. The thing was furious and howling in pain. Both huntresses had a hell of a time keeping it at bay. The beast thrashed around trying to dislodge the spears, whipping its razor sharp tail from side to side like an agitated cat. The metal sizzled and sputtered where it imbedded in its flesh and all of them knew it was just a matter of seconds before it gave way. Rinia'a inched herself closer to the beast while trying to keep her grip from slipping on the spear. Flexing her wrist, two blades popped out of their holsters, the metal long, sharp and perfectly deadly. The monster thrashed harder. Rinia'a didn't waste any time, pulling her arm back, she plunged the twin blades directly into the beasts neck and twisted. The sound of bones crunching and acid gurgling were the only sounds from the creature before it went limp. She successfully severed its head from its spine, but not before a splattering of yellowish blood flew from the wound.

Cat was horrified **"Shit! Rinia'a!" **The poor female stumbled back and fell to the floor, roaring her pain and clawing at the side of her face. Cat grabbed her flask and pack and tore to her side in an instant. Her ears rang with the wailing howls, but she ignored them. **"Rinia'a stop scratching! Stop!" **Cats screams had no affect and she couldn't grab a hold of the huntresses hands long enough to pour water on the sizzling wound. The smell was enough to make her stomach roll.

Thank god, someone grabbed Rinia'a's hands and wrenched them away. Cat vaguely noticed Im'ra throwing herself over Rinia'a's legs to keep her still. Her hands shook as she slowly poured the contents of her flask over the wound, rinsing and diluting the acid as best she could, murmuring **"It's gonna be okay sweetie…shhh…it's gonna be ok…" **her voice cracked and she had to blink back tears. The suffering and pain was almost unbearable to watch. Cat couldn't even imagine the agony Rinia'a was in.

She was startled as someone jabbed something into the female's neck and instantly snapped her eyes up **"What the hell did you do?" **Ke'varde tilted his head, clicking **"It will help with the pain." **It took only a few moments for the drug to take affect. And Cat heaved a relieved breath as the huntress passed out. The silence after that was almost terrifying.

After the first flask was emptied, Cat immeadiately dug through her pack for another. Feeling her fingers touch fabric, she yanked out two long, narrow strips of linen as well. She almost emptied the second flask before the acid stopped bubbling and eating away at flesh. The sight of green blood and white bone was gruesome, the wound from a small drop of acid blood huge. It stretched jaggedly from the corner of the female's right eye down to her jaw. Cat had never seen anything like it and prayed she never would again. She folded one strip of linen into a neat square and pressed it into the wound, and used the other to tie it in place, hoping it would keep the wound clean until they reached medical help

Ke'varde watched Cat intently, proud that she'd handled herself so well. But now that the worst was over, he could clearly see the toll it had on her. Her hands were shaking, her usually proud shoulders were slumped, and she looked completely worn out. Not giving a pauk if he made a spectacle of them again, he turned her around and gathered her to his chest. Feeling her stiffen up, he purred **"Don't. You may argue with me later." **He purred louder as she nodded silently and after a moment relaxed into him. He almost missed her whisper, but not the tightening of her arms around him. **"Thanks for being here, Stripes."**

After a few minutes, Ke'varde was loath to break the contented spell between them. Having her with him again, feeling her heat, the press of her softness against him…it was almost too much to let go. But having Ek'tan beep his comm. for the third time was something he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to. For a moment he damned his duty, damned Dahi'ra and damned everyone else present. Removing his hand from her hair, he tilted her chin up, clicking **"It is time, Cat. We need to go." **He barely bit back a growl as she stepped away from him, her composure again intact. Cat kept her eyes averted and her words cool **"Of course. After you, Elder." **The only thing that slightly calmed Ke'varde's ruffled feathers was the fact that her skin had a reddish tint to it.

And he damn we knew it wasn't from anger.

* * *

Review? XD


	11. Chapter 11:Unexpected part deux

**Chapter 11: Unexpected part deux**

* * *

Cat suspected that stepping away from Ke'varde would always be one of the most difficult things she'd ever do. Every cell in her body screamed to stay in his soothing arms and keep his warmth around her like a protective shield.

Though the gung-ho self-sufficient part of her raged against needing him so strongly, she couldn't help it, she still cared for him, still needed his assurance and strength, especially at a time like this. Every step she took, an urge to look over her shoulder clawed at her and it was all she could do not to indulge the impulse to make sure he was still there, still close and not a figment of her imagination.

She peeked over her shoulder. _So sue me!_

Expelling a deep breath, Cat shook her head to clear it. _The spear, think about the spear. You're an archeologist for Pete's sake! Nothing matters but the find. Clear your head of nonsense and focus on one thing at a time! _Her mind lectured as she stopped in front of the statue of the dark Warrior God Cetanu and placed her oddly steady hands on cool engraved metal expecting the rush of emotions and sense of achievement only a lost relic could evoke.

But the usually commanding voice of the adventurer inside her seemed weak and far away, and Cat worked not to sneer at her annoying adventure self or stuff it in a little box inside her head and sit on it until it screamed "uncle".

She blinked owlishly down at her hands holding the find of a lifetime, intending to beg the Warrior Gods pardon for relieving him of the treasure he held, but the words got stuck in her throat as she waited for fireworks but only experienced a fizzle.

Even the rush wasn't what it used to be. Some of it was there, yeah, but where was her pounding heart? The reverent touch? The wonder and awe of holding something previously lost to the world? Where the hell was the excitement?!

A sense of bewilderment washed over her as she realized with a start that her priorities had shifted over the two years she'd been gone from Earth. That she had changed in some fundamental way.

Cat's head snapped up as a single word registered. _I thought Earth, not home, but __**Earth**__. _In fact the more she thought about it, the more it dawned that she hadn't thought that way about the Blue Planet in quite a while.

She couldn't help but wonder. _Would I ever feel like I belong there again? How long has this been coalescing? _It seemed that subconsciously a small part of her had kept the thought of going… where?

_Home? No, not home, not anymore. Going __**back, **__yes._

There was some part deep down inside that kept hold of the thought that she would be going back to her old life, to her old job and to her old friends. That somehow her life froze, like someone snapping a photo the moment she'd left orbit and that everything and everyone would just be waiting for her to come back and reclaim it.

Staring at the spear, Cat thought back to the work she'd done … on Earth. The immense joy, great pride and satisfaction it once brought her. She remembered the first "relic" she'd found, a broken bit of crockery at one of her father's digs when she was five. And though it would be years later that she'd find out her "find" wasn't in fact a relic, but just some broken old pot that wasn't even that old…

In the end, the age or the importance didn't even matter. That day, the great Bastion Anderson Clarke had set her path…

… _her screeching laughter almost made a pair of undergrads drop a precious stone tablet they'd been moving with quite a bit of difficulty. If it weren't for the quick hands of a certain lead archeologist, they'd be piecing it back together for a month. _

_Professor Clark steadied the relic with deft hands and a light touch, admonishing "Now boys, careful. We really don't want to lose this one. It's one of the most intact pieces yet."_

"_Papa! Papa! Over here! I found something really durty…no, dusty!" _

_Looking to where his daughter was jumping like a jackrabbit and pointing, the professor moved over, flicked his fedora up and gave a stern look to his little girl "Kitty-Cat, what did we talk about yesterday after the little accident happened?"_

_Cat scrunched up her nose and bit her lip in tremendous thought "Umm…no running 'round the gra-grud-umm students…"_

"_Or?"_

"…_or the digging place."_

"_And?"_

"_umm…no yelling...mm… because I can scare them, and then they drop things and fall over, and make a mess." A little giggle escaped her._

_Bastion stifled a grin and shook his head. Apparently, his daughter found it funny when people flailed around in a panic, while ancient artifacts got thrown in the air like juggling balls at a circus. But still… Frowning, he dropped to his knees in front of her, opened his mouth and was interrupted-_

_Cat didn't like her daddy giving her _that_ expression. Scuffing her shoe in the sand, she mumbled "Did I make you mad, daddy?"_

_A sigh escaped him. He really couldn't blame her for her youthful exuberance. Placing a finger under her chin, Bastion tipped her face up to his. "Look at me, love. I'm not angry at you. What I am is worried, and that's only because I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why we have these rules. Understand Kitty-Cat?" He shuddered at the thought of her falling six feet into a dig site, or god forbid, bumping someone carrying anything heavy or sharp. Good god! Why on Earth did he let Catherine talk him into bringing her with them to Egypt!?_

_Vigorously shaking her head yes, Cat flung herself into her father's arms, effectively jostling him out of a mounting panic attack. "I'll be more careful papa, I promise! Now can I show you what I got? Please, can I? Can I, daddy? Pleeeease!"_

_Giving her a firm hug, Bastian couldn't help but laugh heartily "Yes! Yes, of course!"_

_Untangling from her daddy, Cat dragged him along as she threw herself sideways on the ground and crawled up a little. Pointing excitedly to a small half buried clay pot that would easily fit into her father's palm, she whispered with a child's awe "Isn't it pretty, daddy? It even has tiny red flowers painted! How old is it? Do you think it belonged to a princess? Do you think there's any more of them? Do you thin-" _

_Bastian couldn't help but chuckle "Slow down, love!" Getting more comfortable on his stomach, the professor pulled a brush out of his shirt pocket and like the professional he was, meticulously and carefully removed some on the gathered sand around the little pot. Sadly, it was no great relic, and Bastian didn't have the heart to disillusion his baby girl. But the little clay pot did turn out to be something far more precious; an opportunity to spend some quality time with his daughter._

_Pushing his glasses firmly up, and using his lecturer voice, the distinguished Professor Clarke unknowingly started his most important lecture yet. "What your daddy does for a living Kitty-Cat is called Archeology. It means to study the past and hopefully also learn from it. Especially learn about the ones that have been here before us. Where they lived, how they lived, what kind of things they did, and what happened to them." _

_Cat scrunched up her face, trying to understand what her father was saying. Concentrating ferociously on the little pot, she blurted "So you find the real stories in the sand and rocks and broken things?"_

_Staring at his daughter with suspiciously misty eyes, the Professor almost burst with pride at her understanding of such an integral part of their lives. "Exactly!"_

_Carefully extricating the tiny pot from the sand as preciously as if it were the Rosetta Stone, Jesus' thigh bone and the Scrolls of Alexandria all rolled into one, __Bastion examined it with a critical eye, murmuring "Yes, yes, a magnificent relic…very well preserved." Peeking at his daughter, he had to smother a laugh, when she fairly beamed at the compliments to her tiny find._

_Clearing his throat, he began "Since you found it right beside the dig site, I can fairly speculate this might have belonged to the Pharaohs beautiful daughter Miw-Sherit. You see, Kitty-Cat, her daddy was a pharaoh, a king, of a time long ago and he was a very powerful man to have built what remains of this place for someone very special to him, maybe even…"_

Shaking her head to clear it, Cat stared at the piece of metal in her hands feeling nothing but a deep sadness for a time gone by. Sadly, her lifelong love for what had been lost to the sands - it just wasn't there anymore, certainly not in the grand all consuming passion it used to be. And that in itself was almost a crushing discovery. _"My god, when did this happen?"_

As broken cry of denial escaped her tight throat and Cat stumbled a few steps back, the most unthinkable, unmentionable thing that could happen to anyone in her profession happened - she dropped a priceless artifact from numb fingers.

Before Cat could even fathom what she'd done or work through her muddle of thought, and before the spear could finish its unholy metallic clatter on the stone floor, massive tremors shook the great chamber, while a series of blades shot out of Cetanus' statue, missing her by a hairs breadth.

Wobbling, Cat tried to hold her balance on the shifting floor. Turning to the Yautja, she frantically searched for Ke'vardes shape and not seeing him immediately had a kernel of panic unfurl, seizing her chest.

She quickly forgot him when a stone the size of her head fell from the ceiling not one foot from her, making her jump. Looking up she watched in horror as more, larger stones dislodged and fell all over. Her eyes widened **"Oh shit! I triggered a trap!" ** She'd expected the blades, but this was a bit much! Inanely she thought _Boy, the Yautja don't do anything by half measures, do they! _Whipping around Cat remembered **"Damn it, the spear!" **_Some treasure hunter you are!_ her mind taunted. Cat hissed **"Oh, shove it!" **

Spotting the glint of metal, she dove for the spear, not noticing a large slab dislodging right above it. Cat just reached the broken weapon, her fingers grazing it as two steel bands captured her around the waist, followed by a fast moving body. The collision had them both rolling on the floor just as the stone impacted, crushing the ancient relic to dust with a sickening thump of finality.

Ke'varde stopped on top of her, holding her head up from the floor. He scowled and hissed in suppressed fury **"Pauk, **_**just once**_**, I would like it if you weren't in any danger!" **

Panting, Cat stared stricken at the place where the spear used to be **"Oh my God. It…it's gone…" **Ke'varde stared at her, baffled, as she mumbled in a daze **"…pulverized, crushed, squished…" **

He suppressed the urge to shake her until her teeth rattled. Who the c'jit cared about a damn ancient spear! Getting up and pulling her with him, he backed them both to a wall, holding his bulk over her as more slabs fell around them.

Ignoring her stupor, he roared over his shoulder to Ek'tan **"Make a path! We don't have time to retrace our steps!" **Turning back to Cat, Ke'varde flattened her to the wall with his body and held his hands over her ears.

Ek'tan immediately used his wrist computer to mark the most likely route. Turning to the left, he faced the correct wall and aimed his shoulder cannon on full blast.

Thankfully none of the Yautja gave Cat time to wallow in her misery. As soon as there was a hole big enough in the wall, Ek'tan led them through, followed by Torr'en who had Rinia'a strappend to his back. Fo'lix had done the same with the as yet unnamed huntress, while Im'ra followed close on his heels.

When Cat automatically turned to follow them, Ke'varde stopped her, hissing **"I don't pretend to know what has you so shaken, and right now I don't care." **When she just stared at him blankly, her face as white as he'd ever seen it, he cursed savagely. _Pauk this!_ He didn't give a damn if the whole structure collapsed on top of them. She needed her wits together.

With a fast move he gripped the back of her neck with one hand and with the other grabbed her around her waist hoisting her up to none to gently to his chest. Angling her head to the side, he pressed his face into her neck. Feeling her stiffen he closed his eyes and cursed again as he breathed her in, rumbling into her ear **"Listen to me! Right now I want you to focus on getting out of here safely. Whatever happened in the last ten minutes, push it the c'jit aside, it is not worth the distraction that can cost you your life! Not to me!" **Dimly aware of the crumbling round them, he was wholly caught by the sensations of one of her hands clenching on his neck and the other digging into his dreads to his scalp.

C'jit, this wasn't what he'd intended! Ke'varde almost lost his tenuous control. Growling a purr, he pushed her harder into the wall, grabbing her right thigh he hoisted her leg over his hip, pressing his loin plate into her hips with a mounting frustration he'd never felt before. It was damn painful to be hard in battle armor! He could barely think beyond opening his mandibles over the curve of her neck and tasting her with his tongue. Licking her neck up to her ear, he hissed **"C'jit, what you do to me, ooman."**

Cats' sluggish mind could barely keep up. She was in heaven, specially compared to the hell she'd been in a few minutes ago. Feeling him like this again was almost too much at once, yet she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. God, the way he knew her body and she his, it was as if they'd never been apart at all. Moaning, she tightened herself around him, trying to get closer. Nipping his neck, Cat murmured **"It's the same thing you do to me." **Soothing his flesh with her tongue, she breathed him in, becoming almost drunk **"You make me so hot I feel like I'm burning alive." **Breathing him in again, Cat shuddered as wave of such heat crashed over her, she could only purr, frantically nuzzling closer **"Mmm, you smell so damn good."**

Ke'varde groaned and bucked, he was running on pure animal instinct and every cell in his body screamed at him to take her now! Mark her! Make her his and never let her out of his sight! _"Mine! My mate!" _He purred with satisfaction when he left her clumsy, frenzied search for the clasps holding his armor together.

It literally took a roughly square foot of stone to knock them apart.

Cat suddenly sound herself unceremoniously dropped to the floor as she dimly registered something bouncing off of Ke'vardes' shoulder making him release her and stumble back. Breathing heavily, she stared at him, wanting desperately to keep doing what they'd been doing - practically mauling each other. Her brain was still fogged, but she started registering her bodies' reactions. It was almost as if she'd been drugged. She felt heavy, her skin was prickling and tight, she was so hot, yet her fingers felt clammy, and she felt such a desperate throbbing need forming between her things it was bordering on painful. **"Ke'varde, w-what's happening to me?" **Cat asked in fearful confusion.

Ke'varde didn't seem to be in any better state, while he rubbed his sore shoulder he matched her hungry stare, his chest expending with every labored breath. It took every ounce of discipline he'd ever learned not take the two steps necessary to have her in his arms again. He fairly shook with the effort. The only thing holding him back was the trace of fear in her husky voice. Ke'varde shook his head, trying to shake off the haze of lust trying to swamp him **"I do not know. I think…" **he shivered, fighting the need to keep purring because he knew what that did to her. He forced a clicking gravel **"I'm not sure, it is almost as if you a-" **another large stone impacted right between them, cutting him off. His sense of lust filled urgency morphed into another kind, even more urgent - getting them both out of here alive. Lunging, he didn't give her time to react, just pulled her up by her wrist and dragged her stumbling behind him. **"We don't have time. We need to leave. Now!" **he fairly roared.

Trying to keep up with his zigzagging jog out the chamber and down a barely lit hallway, followed by another and then another, Cat barely noticed the splattered and mangled bodies of the insectoids they passed on the way. She vaguely thought the others might have been ambushed by them, but since she didn't see a Yautja lying in the mess of goo and bone, she figured they made it safely out and in the process paved the way for her and Ke'varde.

Hearing the tell tale beeps of a plasma caster powering up, she felt and heard more than saw when he blasted one of those things to smithereens. The hand holding hers jerked slightly, and then there was a whoosh, a screech and a splat, all in three seconds flat. And repeat, a half dozen times. They never stopped moving though, not even when one of those things jumped off the ceiling at them. Ke'varde simply caught the thing one handed in midair, crushed its skull in his fist and dropped it like a piece of garbage.

Cat tried not to be girlishly impressed. She failed. Grinning, she at least managed not to giggle like a flirty school girl. _What the hell is going on with me lately?_

It was a surprise when Ke'varde came to a sudden stop, Cat barely managed not to plow right into him. Coming up beside him, she had to blink at the sudden brightness of daylight. Taking a lungful of clean non-musty air was a pleasure in itself. Squinting up at him as her eyes adjusted, she asked **"Why did you stop?" **

"**The third and final beast. Guarding the exit." **

Seeing him nod up ahead, Cat turned her head to look and gasped **"Whoa!"**

A Yaut cruiser was hovering a hundred yards from them with its gang plank lowered, and Fo'lix leaning precariously out of the hatch, blasting the weirdest creature Cat had ever seen. It was a curious mix of a huge lizard and bird, but mostly lizard. The shiny finely scaled black body was long and lean and it had to top six feet, twice that with a ridiculously long whip like tail that had incredibly deadly looking white spikes sticking out on both sides of it. Its long snapping snout was tipped with a pearly white beak-like bone growth, meant for tearing trough flesh like butter. Surprisingly the weirdest part was also the most beautiful, it had stunning bright red, yellow and purple colored feathers around its neck and down its back, and it flared them like a peacock, but instead of advertising his availability to a female, it kept flicking them forward as a sign of warning, aggression and danger.

Impulsively, Cat grabbed Ke'varde by his arm **"Please, don't kill it. Don't let them kill it."**

Tilting his head to the side, looking at the beast as it kept shrieking and attacking the cruiser, Ke'varde tried to see what Cat saw, but to him it was just a magnificent-still-walking trophy. Curiously, he trilled **"What do you see?"**

Thinking for a moment, staring at the scene in front of her, focusing on that poor gorgeous creature, Cat spoke with a conviction she felt down to her soul **"I see beauty. It's flawless and created by nature. I see intelligence and strategy and a fluidity of movement I've seen only once before." **Frowning, as the creature received another blast of plasma, Cat snapped** "I see intense fear! Fear of the noise. Fear of attack, so I attack first. I see pain, where they hit me repeatedly with the blue light, and it's intense and I want to run away from the pain, but the fear keeps me here. It keeps me taking it again and again and again! No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I bleed, not even if I have to fight with my dying breath! I will not stop! And I won't stop until they leave, until I'm safe again." **The pain in her voice was almost chocking her. Throwing her hand up to shield her tearing eyes, Cat frantically searched the plane, looking left and right like a mad woman, whispering **"Until **_**we're**_** safe again…"**

"**Cat, what are you looking for?" **He was puzzled by the sudden change.

It took forever to spot a tiny huddled shape hiding in the sand from this distance. She'd have completely missed it if it weren't for the bright yellow and red. Cat sighed, relieved when she saw it. It was a baby. It was what the feathered lizard was protecting with such vicious tenacity. It was an instinct as old as time and one every female of any species knew down to her cell structure. _I would kill for you and I would die for you, without hesitation._

The creatures pained howl was like a whiplash across Cats already strained emotions. Sparing a glance at the tiny huddle in the distance, she took off like a shot towards the cruiser, screaming at the top of her lungs **"Fo'lix! Stop! Don't hurt it! Damn you! STOP SHOOTING!"**

Ke'varde gaped, astonished, but quickly shook it off and ran after her, roaring **"Pauk-de ooman! Get back here! CAT!" **Pauk her and her impulsiveness! _C'jit, will she EVER learn!" _He could practically hear her laugh in his head _"Will YOU?" _mind-Cat taunted. Catching up, he hissed **"This is the last time you do this! I swear to Paya, I will tan your hide for your disobedience! You will not be able to sit still for a month! Much less run anywhere! I will lock you up and destroy the keypad! Lenience gets me nowhere!" **The last part was more to himself than her.

Cat ignored his ranting, pressing on. Fo'lix obviously hadn't heard her over the cruisers noise, he still kept firing. The poor creature was getting weaker, while initially it dodged most of the blasts, now it barely managed to escape a handful. Glaring angrily at the gray-trigger-happy-schmuck, Cat made fast work of unclipping and extending her bow. Readying an arrow while dodging a persistent cursing Ke'varde wasn't as easy, but she managed staying out of reach for the moment.

"_A moment is all I need." _She silently counted the beeps she couldn't hear, knowing it would take at least five for a new full blast. _One._ Closing her eyes she wiped everything from her mind. _Two._ She stilled, taking a deep breath. _Three._ Cat opened her eyes and aimed dead on his shoulder canon. _Four. _Exhailing, she let it fly.

Unfortunately, so did Fo'lix.


End file.
